Sibling Rivalry
by HeatherHallucinationn
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, she hated the name when she first met him. What will happen when 15 year old Hinamori Amu gets the hot stepbrother from hell living with her! Rated T just in case. XD Chapter 20 up!
1. Siblings!

**heatherHector: Yep, just another Amuto fanfics where they become related! I'm so excited! Also, my new name is gunna be HeatherHector, please call me Heather, Hector, or Heatherful. I will reply to any! Heehee...**

**Ikuto: So, is it going to be Amuto?**

**Hector: Did you not just hear what I said?**

**Amu: Yeah, geez Ikuto...**

**Hector: sheesh, shut up you guys...Anywho, as you can see, I changed my name!**

**OLD ONE WAS HEATHERFUL!**

**Ikuto: Heather-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or us.**

**Hector: Enjoy!**

* * *

_Note: Amu and the guardians(including Kukai and Nagehiko, no Nadeshiko, sorry) are 15, 9th grade. Ikuto is 17, in 11th grade. They all wear the uniform that Ikuto and Utau wear._

Chapter 1

Siblings?!

**(Amu's POV)**

"Amu-chan..." My mother said my name quietly, causing me to look up from the plate of food I had been staring at. "What is it mama?" I said as lifelessly as I had for the past five months. "Amu-chan, you know that it's been hard these five months... being how Ami and papa have been gone..." She trailed off, and I nodded, reluctantly. "Yes, I know mama..." I said, somehow urging her on. "Well... I found a new husband Amu-chan..." She finished, and I felt all the color that had been gone, return in half a heartbeat. "WHAT?!"

_Walking to school_

"Erg! I can't belive she is getting married to some rich guy!" I shrieked, and all my charas covered their ears. "Calm down Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, "Yes, you might hurt yourself or someone desu!" Suu added. Miki was thinking about something, "Yes Amu-chan, your mom looked quite happy, and she said you would meet him tonight, save your hate after you meet him." Miki added, and I sighed. "But he has a _son_. Boys are cold hearted bastards..."

"Now, that's not very nice, little girls shouldn't use such colorful language..." I heard a husky voice say from behind me, I jumped and looked back to see a guy, older than me by a few years, look down at me. I stared into his dark blue eyes, they were very mesmerizing. Then something rang threw my ears, 'Little girl'. I clenched my fists together angrily, and I felt my face get a little red. "I'm not a little girl!" Then I looked down and noticed that he wore our school uniform.

I felt something settle on my chest, and my eyes widened. I looked back to his face, seeing a thoughtful expression on his face. "No, I'd say your a little girl for a year longer at least..." I felt my face turn immediately red, so I tried to back away from him, yet I was unable to move. I noticed two navy blue cat ears on his head, and then I saw a cat tail wound around my leg. I looked up to see a small cat chara next to his head then, and he floated towards Ran, Miki, and Suu.

"Let go of me pervert!" I stammered, finally able to move again so I shoved him and covered my chest with my arms. I glanced down at my medium sized chest and glared at him. _Geez, pervert my chest isn't small! _He smirked and walked towards me, the chara change wearing off. "So, you have charas kid?" He asked as he looked at Ran, Miki, and Suu. I glared and nodded slightly. "Yeah, so? And I'm not a kid!" He let one of his eyebrows raise. "Sure sure, don't worry hun, they'll teach you all you need to know this year about..." He leaned foreward until his lips were against my ear, making me jump. "_..sex ed._" He finished, and my face turned even more red.

I saw him lean back just avoiding my hand, and he smirked. "See ya kid." He called over his shoulder as he walked away, and it was then I noticed us in front of the school. Everyone looked excited, and they were all screaming like girls, even the guys. I sighed and walked toward the school, my 'cool 'n spicy' character kicking in. I heard my friend Nagehiko call to me so I turned. "Amu-chan!" He called once more before stopping next to me. "Why were you with Tsukiyomi-san, Amu-chan?" He asked me, and I felt my eyebrow raise in confusion. "Eh? Who's that?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side confusingly.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san! He was the guy you were just talking to!" Nagehiko said patiently, he was smiling gently at me as always. "Oh! You mean that snobby 11th grader who is like, an idol for that grade?" I asked boredly, and Nagehiko nodded. "That was him? he was a jerk..." I muttered quietly, and Nagehiko laughed, and he slung his arm around me as we walked towards the school. "So tell me Amu-chan, how was your morning?" I felt myself flinch.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I couldn't help but laugh at what she had done. She was so red after I messed with her! But I felt my face fade into it's usual scowl as I approached the hallway where my locker was. All the girls squealed with delight and I glared, making them back away temporarily. I unlocked my locker (Tongue-twister!) and began shoving my bag into it, when my friend Yuu come up to his locker. He smirked and spoke, trying to get my attention. "Yo Ikuto, I heard your dad found another wife, it true?" He asked, and I glared. "He's my step-dad, and yeah, I honestly don't care. She'll be gone when the first month is up. He's making me meet her tonight." I muttered as I closed my locker, and Yuu looked shocked.

"Seriously? It was true? Does the new-wife have any kids?" Yuu asked, clearly intrigued as we walked towards our homeroom. "He said something about a daughter in 9th grade..." I muttered, and watched as Yuu walked off towards the class. "You think she's a cutie Ikuto?" He called out over his shoulder, making me smirk. "Ikuto, are we going to class nya?" Yoru asked me tiredly, and I shook my head, he giggled mischievously as we both started for the door, walking out and heading for anywhere to sleep.

_Earlier this morning (still Ikuto's POV)_

_"Ikuto, I'm getting married." My step-father stated simply as he watched me about to walk out of the door for Easter's apartment building. "So? What's that got to do with me?" I asked boredly, glancing at him. "We're going to move into their house, her daughter has three hearts' eggs, besides that, we have a thing for each other. So, try to keep her daughter preoccupied." He said as he moved closer, his sadistic smile spreading over his face. "I don't want to mess with some kid..." I muttered, not really caring about any of this._

_"She's not so little, she's a 9th grader, 15 years old." He added, and then turned around. "No more talk, you will meet Hinamori Midori and her daughter tonight at 6. We'll go to their house, don't be late." He turned slightly and handed me a piece of paper with an address on it, I sighed and took it and headed out the door boredly, starting to walk to school._

**(Amu's POV)**

_"What do you mean your getting married?!" I shouted, making my mom cover her ears. "Please be calm Amu-chan, Yuichi is very kind and gentle. (Yuichi Nakamura is the guy who plays Ikuto's voice! SO cute! Btw, only name I could think of Dx) You will like him and his son a lot." She added, smiling slightly, my face was bright red with anger, tears brimming my eyes. "Please be back by 6 today Amu-chan, you get to meet him." I turned and started for the door, I opened it and started out. "Don't worry Amu-chan! The Tsu-" I slammed the door shut before I let her finish, and I ran out and towards the school angrily._

_Lunchtime_

I decided not to eat lunch with my friends, since I knew they would be curious about why my mood was unusually sour today, so I was sitting under a tree, slowly picking at my food, not exactly wanting to eat it. I lifted a piece of sushi with my chopsticks, and examined it. But before I could put it in my mouth, I saw another mouth close over my chopsticks, and I turned to see him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

He chewed, and a smirk appeared on his face, I glared and let go of my chopsticks, letting them fall onto the small tray in my hands as I pushed it towards him. "What? Little girls have to eat to grow big and strong you know..." He murmured, getting closer to me, which made me scoot away. "I'm not a little girl, for the third time, Tsukiyomi-san..." I muttered, and he examined the tray in his hands, then looked up to me. "Don't you mean sempai? You should respect those higher up than you."

I looked away from him, and I noticed Ran nodding at me. "He's right Amu-chan! Respect!" she whispered into my ear, and I sighed. He didn't seem to hear her, since he had picked up a piece of sushi and held it in front of my face. I leaned back, but he simply moved it closer. "I am not going to eat tha-" I was cut off as he shoved it into my mouth, and pressed my mouth closed, making me chew and reluctantly swallow.

"There, now you are one swallow closer to being full-grown." he said patting my chest, and my face turned red. "SHUT UP PERVERT!"

_Later, walking to Amu's house_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I held the small piece of paper with the address on it, and I sighed, and then I noticed when my step-father's car was in fron of this fairly large house. I glanced at the address, and nodded when I walked to the door and knocked. A kind looking woman answered, followed by the devil himself. "You must be Ikuto-kun!" The woman greeted me happily, letting me inside. I nodded and glanced at him, and he smirked. "I'm so sorry for being late Hinamori-san." I bowed my head slightly, and she shook her head. "It's okay, don't worry about it."

I looked around, noticing only them. "Didn't you say she had a daughter?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Oh, that's Amu-chan, she's upstairs doing her homework, one moment..." she walked over to the stairs, and shouted up them. "Amu-chan! Yuichi's son is here!" She called up, and a very familiar shout followed. "I don't care! I'm not coming downstairs!" I smirked and walked towards her, Yoru following close behind. My step dad grabbed my shoulder and turned me towards him. "Find out about her charas." He whispered, and I nodded, walking towards Midori.

"Don't worry Midori-san, if it's okay for me to call you that," I paused, and she nodded immediately. "If you don't mind, I think I'll go get Amu-chan for you." She thought for a moment, placing her pointer finger on her chin. "Okay, that may work, go ahead, the room at the end of the hallway." She directed, and I nodded, heading up the stairs.

**(Amu's POV)**

"Ne Amu-chan, you shouldn't yell at your mom like that..." Miki scolded me slightly, and I sighed, lying back on my bed, holding a pillow to my chest. "I don't care, I don't want to be close to some other strangers..." I looked down at my chest, and I couldn't see my stomach, I sighed frustrated, and threw the pillow on my face. _My chest is not small!_

I heard a knock on the door, and I rolled onto my side, facing the wall. "Go away." I said, and then I heard a louder knock. "Go _away_." I said louder, and then I heard the door slowly click as it opened. I looked back to see Tsukiyomi Ikuto, and my jaw dropped. "What're you doing here?!" I stood and began pushing on his chest. "Get OUT!" he gripped my wrists and pulled them above my head, and he walked, making me back up, until the back of my legs bumped my bed.

"Now now Amu-chan, is that any way to talk to your onii-chan?" He asked as a familiar smirk slowly appeared, my eyes widened, and my face turned red. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

* * *

**Hector: Okay! All done! Did you enjoy?**

**Ikuto: You know it. -smirks-**

**Amu: -blushes-**

**HectorA.k.A.heatherful: My rule is still the same, 5 reviews or more before I continue, so please R&R! :)**


	2. Unbearable News

**hector: Hello! I'm sorry, but I must warn you I'm sick, and may not update for a while... a few days at most.**

**Ikuto: Why'd you choose this story?**

**hector: I figure it's fair since there is only one chapter. :)**

**Amu: Is it perverted?**

**hector: Like I would tell you Amu-chan...**

**Amu: Hmph! -turns and stomps off-**

**hector: Wow... very preppy... -.-**

**Ikuto: Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Unbearable News

**(Amu's POV)**

I was standing in my own bathroom, brushing my teeth. "Mou Amu-chan, why are you up so early?" I hear Ran say tiredly, and I sighed. "I don't want to walk to school with _him_, if I leave early I won't have to worry about it." I replied as I spit my toothpaste foam out, and then rinsed my mouth. I stretched slightly and looked at the clock, it was thirty minuted before I usually have to even get up, and school wouldn't start until 7. It was 5:30 now, and I sighed tiredly. "Well, let's go, we can just go to the garden they have for the guardians at the high school, relax for a while." I said as we all made our way towards my door, stepping out carefully and then down the stairs.

I stared angrily at the large amount of shoes at the door, for _they_ stayed the night, I growled slightly and then placed the shoes outside, and then put on my own. I stepped outside and carefully closed the the door, I turned and jumped at my sight, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I shrieked until he covered my mouth, which only took half a second. "Wh arf yo doi?!" I muttered, breathlessly under his hand, he raised and eyebrow and lowered his hand.

"Come again little sis?" He teased putting a hand to his ear mockingly. I clenched my hand together and brought my fist up, but he caught it and sighed. "What are you doing?!" I hissed as he pulled me closer, hooking his arm around my neck and started walking, pulling me with him effortlessly. "What? I can't bring my prescious little sister to school?" He said and tugged on my cheek, I felt like I would bite him, but I didn't.

"I'm not your sister!" I shouted angrily, trying to pry myself from him. He kept a tight hold and he smirked. I felt like he was getting some sort of plan, and I was right. During one of my struggles, he released me and let me fall backwards, landing painfully on my back, my underwear clearly visible. "Hm, not bad _Amu._ A bit pinker than I expected..." I heard Ikuto murmur, and I instantly sat up and backed away from him, a bright blush all over my cheeks. "Pervert! And don't call me by my first name, especially without an honorific!" He looked shocked, it was very fake of course, and he walked towards me, I stood and backed away again. "Well, what do I call you then _Amu_? You say we aren't siblings, so I called your name like I would call someone who isn't my family. Plus I got a little peek of something no one else has." He winked at me, and I clenched my teeth together, my mind wandering to the previous night.

_Flashback_

_"Now now Amu-chan, is that any way to talk to your onii-chan?" He asked as a familiar smirk slowly appeared, my eyes widened, and my face turned red. __"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I saw him lean closer to me, and my cheeks turned a little pink, I slapped him, not too hard, but it was enough for him to let go and I ran down the stairs, him and my charas close behind me. I nearly fell on my face on the last step, but his arms wrapped around my waist, stopping my fall, but also pulling my back to his chest. I turned and slapped him so hard his head went in the direction I slapped him. "Don't touch me!" I ran and found my mom, talking and giggling and blushing to some man. _

_"Ah, Amu-chan there you a-" I cut her off mid-sentance as I shouted. "YOU'RE MARRYING TSUKIYOMI IKUTO'S FATHER?!" I shrieked, and she looked surprised. "Oh, you two know each other?" She asked, completely oblivious. "Actually Midori-san, she's my girlfriend." Ikuto murmured, wrapping his arms around me, leaning his chin on my shoulder. I noticed a small red handprint on his face, he looked annoyed, yet he was smirking._

_"Oh, well it's okay, you won't really be siblings, go ahead and continue dating." My mother said, smiling brightly as always. I clenched my teeth and pushed Ikuto away from me, and turned to face my mom. "We are NOT dating! I cannot stand him! Why are you marrying his dad?!" I shouted, and Ikuto tapped my shoulder, yet I refused to turn. "Actually, he's my step dad, so don't worry Amu, our love still has a chance." He corrected me, and I turned to glare at him, he gave me a 'Don't worry, it gets much worse' kind of look. And then I turned back to the adults in front of me. "Well?"_

_They both smiled and held each others' hands, I felt Ikuto flinch beside me, and I turned slightly to see him look cold. "Love of course." They said in unison, and I just clenched my fists together tightly, and I felt the painful incisions of my fingernails cutting into my skin. I felt my eyes brimming with tears, so my head went down reflexively, my bangs covering my eyes. "Just do what you want..." I muttered and ran up the stairs, followed by Ran, Miki, and Suu. We all made it into my room before I silently closed it and fell to the floor, my back against the wall, and I let my tears flow freely until I fell asleep._

_Present_

_I never did make it to my bed..._ I thought as I tried to keep a safe distance from Ikuto, which was harder then necessary, since he kept getting closer to me. "Go away! I have no connections with you what-so-ever!" I shouted, pushing him an arm's length away. "You need to stay that far away from me at all costs." I told him and he smirked, immediately pulling me close and then walking, causing people who were walking to work to look at us and giggle. I glared, but he kept his arms around me protectively. "We're almost to school Amu-chan..." I heard Miki murmur in my ear, and Ikuto looked at her curiously. "Yeah, we are... aren't we? Well, if we're like this, what do you suppose people would think?" He murmured in my ear, making me blush.

"They wouldn't think anything if you would let go of me!" I shouted, causing people who hadn't looked yet, to look. "Aw, but that is no fun..." He murmured as he leaned close and I felt something clamp onto my ear, my eyes widened as I once again, slapped him across the face. I held my ear protectively, he held his face with his hand, face turned, eyes shut. He turned his head toward me and smirked. "Fiesty are we? I like that." He whispered, and my eyes widened, I couldn't imagine a time when I was more afraid of someone then I was now. I turned and ran the remaining mile to school, not even noticing how breathless I was, how my lungs were on fire, until I stopped in front of Nagehiko.

"What is it Amu-chan?" He looked very shocked, and I noticed Tadase, Kukai, Rima, and Yaya a few feet away. My vision became very blurry, and soon the ground was coming into my view, I hardly noticed when warm arms wrapped around me, stopping my fall by a mere inch, but before I could figure out who it was, everything turned black.

_Two hours later_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I waited in the infirmary, Amu was lying in the bed, still sleeping soundly, I sighed, feeling responsible. _Why did she have that look of terror before...? Because of me..._ I glanced at her, she looked very tense, her hands were clutching the sheet beneath her, her lips were in a tight line, and her eyes were tightly shut. I reached forward and brushed some of the hair from her face, and she flinched. Her eyes slowly fluttered open, they looked very clear, and almost sad. She turned her head to me, and sat up straight instantly, too fast, and she began falling to the side, and I instantly caught her.

She pushed me away from her, and she stood, and turned away, her arms around herself, and she was shaking. "What...? No thank you kiss? I'm very hurt." I said, and then smirked. She looked back at me, her face was red, and her eyes tinted with anger. "Oh! You're awake Hinamori-chan! Thank goodness! I was beginning to worry." A very kind nurse said as she appeared at the wrong time, it was just getting good. "You were out for two hours, you should be very thankful to Tsukiyomi-kun, he stayed here the whole time!" She said and I saw Amu's eyes widen.

"Anyway, I think it would be best if you went home Hinamori-chan, you could collapse again." Amu looked a little out of breath, but it caught up to her. "B-but I only collapsed because I-" She was cut off as the nurse wrote her a pass and grabbed both our wrists and shoved us out. "No, Hinamori-chan you must get more rest, Tsukiyomi-kun, escort her home like a gentleman, won't you?" I nodded, and made Amu's jaw drop, I smirked and then the nurse smiled, satisfied. She closed the door and Amu looked away from me, arms crossed over her chest, and then I gripped her arm, pulling her towards the door.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded, struggling in my grip effortlessly, I tugged on her, making her come even closer. "Home of course, where else?" I said without looking back, but I felt her struggles stop and her footsteps get more balanced. I glanced back at her, and felt my eyes tighten to see that tears were flowing down her face. Something felt weird inside of me, and I got a sudden urge to comfort her, but I ignored it and continued pulling on her.

_At their house(thier? lol)_

**(Amu's POV)**

I watched as Ikuto slowly opened the door to reveal the dark house, our _parents_ both at work, not coming back till god knows when. I walked in ahead of him and slowly stepped out of my shoes, and noticed a note on the counter, I glanced at it, and growled.

_'Dear Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun,_

_We won't be home until two weeks form now, we decided to have a small wedding and honeymoon, see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mama and Papa'_

I felt all of the blood rush out of my face, and my whole body began to shake. "Mama and papa...?" I muttered, it was barely audible, and tears began to flow down my face once more. "Amu-chan..." All of the girls tried to console, but I ignored them. "I'm stuck with him... for two weeks..." I said equally as silent as before, and then I grasped the paper in my hand tightly, crumpling it in the process. I shoved it towards Ikuto, who had been walking towards me at the moment. He took it from my hands and I started upstairs, ignoring the sound as he also crumpled the paper for his own reasons.

I walked into my room and closed the door, dropping my bag and then I changed into a different outfit, not very exciting, a black and white striped shirt, a short black skirt, and some red socks. I lied down on my bed, pulling slightly at the blankets. I heard a knock on my door, but I ignored it, knowing he would come in anyway. I heard the door open, and then soft footsteps pad across my floor. Then, something very unexpected happened, Ikuto fell onto my bed and hugged me tightly, I looked back at him, shocked by this sudden movement. "I-Ikuto?! What're you doing?!"

He smirked, and cuddled even closer, turning me in his arms, pressing my cheek against his chest. "You didn't use an honorific, second thoughts?" He murmured, and my face turned red. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?!" I shouted, causing him to look down, his eyes looked somewhat pained, but he smirked. "You mean you don't like it? But you smell so good... like strawberries..." He trailed off, pressing his face to my hair.

"Besides, you better listen to me Amu, since I'm in charge for the next two weeks." He said, and I could feel his smirk. "What?! I didn't see that!" He silently moved one arm and pulled the note out of his back pocket, holding it in front of my face. I re-read it, and then it dropped from my hands as I sat up, and he sat up to, grabbing me once more, resting his head on my shoulder. He was right, for on the note, in my mother's handwriting, wrote the following:

_'Amu-chan, be sure to do as Ikuto-kun asks, he is older than you!'_

I felt a very high-pitched shriek forming in my throat, and Ikuto immediately covered my mouth with his hand, just in time.

**(Ran's POV) **_(Weird I know!)_

I watched as Miki smirked at Amu-chan, it confused me. "Mou, Miki, are you sure it was a good idea to write that there? Amu-chan seems mad..." Miki nodded, and I sighed, watching them start to argue.

* * *

**heatherful: Hooray! SNEAKKKY**

**Amu: Miki...-daggars in eyes-**

**Miki: -looks smug-**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Anyway, please R&R. Bye!**

**heatherful: Thanks Ikuto, no one else has done that for me... -watches Amu chase Miki-**


	3. The Devil's Moment

**hector: Yo, another chapter to Sibling Rivalry... the name just doesn't sound right to me... -thinks- If you agree maybe help me think of a new one? **

**Ikuto: Hm, I think it fits, seeing as though Amu doesn't know she likes me yet. -smirks-**

**hector: Ah, that wonderful smirk that makes girls fall head over heels... -coughs quietly- Anyway, I hope you all enjoy my chapter, ALSO to those people who said my story was similar, I apologize! I'm not trying to sound like yours! I just wanted to write this for fun!**

**All: -sweatdrop-**

**Kukai: Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

**Ikuto: That's my line kid!**

**hector: -sighs-**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Devil's Moment

**(Amu's POV)**

I lied on my bed, my face directly into my pillow. "Ah! Amu-chan! that isn't good for you! You'll suffocate!" My charas shouted worriedly at me, and I groaned, turning onto my back. I had my door locked, somehow managing to push Ikuto out of my room. I grabbed the crumpled piece of paper that made me like this, and I sighed looking at the dreadful handwriting at the bottom.

"He might not do anything _too_ bad Amu-chan..." Miki comforted quietly, but I rolled my eyes and threw the paper into the small trash can in my room. I heard a knock on my door, and I glared at it, knowing he was there. "Go away Ikuto! I'm not unlocking my door!" I shouted, walking to the door and leaning on it angrily, crossing my arms. "Ah, you're so cold..." I heard him complain, and I sighed. "Yeah, well, too bad. Go away." I muttered once more before I walked into my bathroom and I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes slightly pink since I had been crying.

"Sheesh... I look terrible..." I muttered, examining the pink around my golden eyes. I noticed Ran look with me, along with Suu. I didn't see Miki, but I didn't much attention to it. "Don't worry Amu-chan! It'll fade!" Ran cheered, and I smiled at her weakly.

**(Miki's POV)**

I managed to squeeze out from under the door, and then ran into Ikuto, he looked expectant, his arms crossed over his chest. "Well? Is she still mad?" He asked, and I nodded as I floated up towards his face. "I know you got me to write that before I went up to comfort Amu-chan, I think it'll be fun, but you must understand that Amu-chan is very sensitive." I told him, since it had only taken me half a second to make the writing appear and look like her mom's. "Really? She seems pretty able to handle herself, pretty mean if you ask m-" I cut him off by punching his nose.

"Don't think of Amu-chan that way! She's gone through a lot! She is very sensitive, especially now since her papa and little sister have died. I want to see Amu-chan smile and laugh like she used to, that is why I did it." I growled at the shocked Ikuto. He narrowed his eyes and went to flick me back, but I floated down towards the door, scrambling under to see Amu.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_Sensitive? That little brat? Oh well... I need to find a way in her room... wait! I know..._ "Come on, Yoru." I walked towards the door leading outside, Yoru close behind.

**(Amu's POV)**

I heard a very quiet tap on my balcony door, I jumped, and looked out, seeing Ikuto standing there, ears and tail out, a smirk on his face. I ran to the door and went to lock it, but Ikuto turned the handle, soon it was a war to stop him from opening it, and me from locking it. "Go away!" I shouted against the glass, but he remained in place, smirking just as before.

"I'm not letting you in..." I muttered, he simply tilted his head to the side, looking confused. I saw as his other hand went to the handle, and he began to move the sliding glass door. I grabbed the handle with my other hand as well, trying to prevent him from getting inside. My feet slipped as he opened it further and further. I growled at him as he opened it all the way, causing me to let go and back away from him.

He kept pace easily, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest so fast, it made us wobble a little, losing balance temporarily. He caught us just in time, and he buried his face into my hair. My face was turning bright red, and I moved my hands up to try to push him away.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I felt as Amu's hands made their way to my chest, trying to push me away, and her face got warmer as she blushed. _Sensitive eh? Let's see..._ "I'm sorry..." I whispered, and her struggling stopped. I pulled my face away from her head, and she slowly brought her face up, her eyes pink from crying, and a few tears already down her red cheeks.

_She's so... cute._ My eyes widened slightly at my own thoughts, but I continued to stare into her large gold eyes. I felt myself leaning down slightly, and her face turn even more red. Her eyes tightened as she managed to push me away abruptly, turning away from me at once. It knocked me out of my trance, and I shook my head slightly. _What was I going to do...?_

**(Amu's POV)**

I put my hand over my mouth, shocked. _What was he doing?!_ I thought before turning slightly to look at him. My shoulders were shaking slightly, and he had a very bored look on his face as he took one step closer to me. I clenched my teeth together and filled the space pushing him out, I saw his eyes narrow slightly, and then he smirked. He grabbed my wrists in his hands once more and backed me into the wall, it hurt, and I winced, he leaned down so his face was level with mine, and one of his hands was in his pocket.

His gaze was intense and it slowly lowered, and his eyes widened as he saw the Humpty Lock around my neck. He immediately reached his hand out from his pocket towards it, and I flinched. He noticed and looked back up at me, and he looked very serious. "Where did you get that?" He asked me, and I looked into his eyes, my own filled with slight terror. He tightened his grip slightly, "Where did you get that?" He asked me again, a little rougher this time. "I've had it since I was ten! It's mine! What's it to you...?" I muttered the last part under my breath, looking away from his cold stare.

"What's it to me...?" He replied, and I looked to notice him smirking once more. He leaned even closer, making me even more uncomfortable. "It's what makes you all mine..." He whispered, making my eyes widen as he closed the space between us, his lips against mine.

* * *

**hector: Oooo! Cliffy! I love when I do this...**

**Ikuto: Ha! I got to kiss Amu!**

**Amu: Ghur! heather-chan! How could you do this to me?!**

**hector: -oblivious to anger- Eh? Easy, I did it to you in all my other stories...**

**Kukai: -laughs- Please R&R**

**hector: Ah! Kukai is still here! -squeals soundlessly from excitement- Motherf... I can't even squeal right! :(**


	4. The Angel's Cry

**hector: I couldn't help myself... another chapter! XD**

**Ikuto: You are SO not going to recover soon...**

**hector: Shut uuuup! You aren't my mom! -glares-**

**Amu: -giggles- Heh, you better listen to her Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: -mutters incoherently- **

**hector: Eh? What was that??**

**Ikuto: Nothing...**

**hector: Good. Will someone please do the thing?**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

**hector: -smiles-**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Angel's Cry

_(Flashback, Ch. 3)_

_"What's it to me...?" He replied, and I looked to notice him smirking once more. He leaned even closer, making me even more uncomfortable. "It's what makes you all mine..." He whispered, making my eyes widen as he closed the space between us, his lips against mine._

_(End of Flaskback)_

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared at Ikuto, his eyes were closed and he was kissing me. My eyes were wide with fear and shock, as were my charas. Even Ikuto's chara was slightly shocked by this sudden gesture. I tried to pull my head back, but the wall stopped me, I squeezed my eyes shut as he ran his tongue over my lips. I managed to turn my head to the side, it ripped my mouth from his thankfully. "What are you doing Ikuto?!" I shouted, tears brimming my eyes, I shook, it terrified me how he acted. I felt him grip my jaw and turn my face towards him, and his eyes had a mock look to them.

"I'm claiming what's mine and no one elses." He smirked and leaned towards me again, only centimeters from my lips did he stop. "Don't worry _Amu_, we aren't really related, like I said before, so it's fine." He murmured, keeping my jaw securely in place. "That doesn't matte- Mmph!" He placed his mouth against mine again, only this time he shoved his tongue inside of my mouth, it locked with mine, and then it explored every single part of my mouth greedily.

I froze, not sure what to do as he continued to kiss me. I felt the tears begin to flow but it was only a few, he pulled away slightly, begining to kiss my neck. I whimpered, and flinched and he stopped, and looked up to me. He straightened himself and towered over me, making me lean even tighter against the wall, and he reached into his pocket slowly and he pulled out a key that looked a lot like the Humpty Lock.

He put it in front of my face, letting me examine it. "What's that...?" I asked quietly, I couldn't help myself from the confusion of all this. He lowered it, looking into my eyes once more. "It's the Dumpty Key, it goes to your lock." I felt my eyes widen, and he slowly put the key back in his pocket. His grip had loosened, and I slowly sank to the floor, his grip completely gone from my wrists now.

My whole body was shaking, and my wrists ached terribly. I glanced at them, bruises already starting to form around them, and I bit my lip, wrapping my arms around myself. "This... m-makes no s-sense..." I muttered, and then I lowered my head as tears began to fall. I noticed when Ikuto kneeled down and tried to lift my chin, but I resisted, he finally managed to pull it up to his gaze. My eyes were closed lightly since they were blinded by the tears forming anyway.

"Open your eyes Amu..." I heard him say forcefully, I did as I was told, and my eyes slowly opened. "Th-this isn't r-real, you're l-lying..." I managed to get out, and his eyes narrowed. "This is inevitable, don't try to run away from fate." He said coldly, and I felt anger rush inside of me. "Fate?! How the hell does fate explain anything?! If fate is about people being hurt and slowly being killed alive, I don't want it!" I shouted at him, he looked shocked, and he actually reached forward to touch my cheek. "Don't touch me you bastard!" I shouted severely, jumping up, falling slightly, and then regaining my composure as I unlocked my door and ran out.

I hurried down the stairs, about to reach for the door until I felt Ikuto's warm hand grip my arm and pull me back. I noticed his chara change was gone, and he pulled me to his chest, too fast, and we both fell to the floor, me ontop of him. I heard a loud crash of thunder then, and I jumped, not even realizing it had been raining. The lights flickered and then went out, I flinched, and I quickly jumped up from Ikuto's chest, and backed up until I hit the door.

I looked around the dimmed room, and then I noticed Ran, Miki, and Suu float over to me, they looked anxious and still shocked. They hugged me tightly and I felt my hands wrap around them carefully. "Amu-chan! It's really scary!" I heard them all chant, and I sighed, trying to comfort them any way I could. "It'll be okay you guys..." I murmured to them, and then I looked up as Ikuto stood, and he glanced at me. He had a smirk on his face, it was very playful, he seemed back to normal.

"Wow... all alone with the power out, what'll we do _Amu_?" He asked me, leaning closer to me and I glared. I slapped him across the face, hard. "That was for earlier." I muttered before running up the stairs, closing and locking my door, and then doing the same to my balcony door. I sighed and fell onto my bed tiredly, sleep following soon after.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I looked around the dark house, and sighed. _What came over me earlier...? It was strange, oh well. No matter, I _will_ make Amu mine._ I thought before I slowly made my way up the stairs and into my own room, falling asleep on the bed.

* * *

**hector: I know it was short and I apologize. -coughs quietly-**

**Suu: Go to bed desu! -flames in eyes-**

**hector: Don't tell me what to do Suu! -glares-**

**Amu: Everyone be quiet! Please R&R!**

**hector: You don't tell me what to do either... bye everyone!**


	5. Moment of Truce

**hector: Hi peoples! Another most likely short chappie because it is before school...**

**Ikuto: You're going even though you're sick?**

**hector: Yeah, I'm going to try to convince my mom that I'm really sick, I feel like crap. She thinks it'll 'pass'. By the way no one take my actions as something you could do, I shouldn't do this...**

**Amu: Sure, now she tells us.**

**hector: Shut up, some one do the thing, I'm busy. -coughs-**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Moment of Truce

**(Amu's POV)**

It has been four days since Ikuto has kissed me, and I haven't spoken to him once. We were on a school holiday, winter break or something, even though it thunder stormed a few days ago. I lied on my bed on my stomach, tracing the pattern with my finger lightly. I noticed Ran, Miki, and Suu still asleep in their eggs, and I sighed. "Ah, it's so boring, I haven't talked to anyone except for the girls..." I said quietly under my breath.

I heard some movement outside of my door, and then I heard my door open. I didn't bother looking up, knowing it was Ikuto. "Yo." He said simply, but I still didn't look at him. I felt his stare on me, and I sighed silently. "You should eat something you know... you've barely eaten the past few days..." He murmured to me, causing me to glance at him.

I stood and slowly walked past him down the stairs and into the kitchen, and then I grabbed an apple from the fridge and bit into it, slowly beginning to chew. I then put it back in the fridge and turned to see him glaring at me. "That's not what I meant." He said coldly, I shrugged and walked past him, but he gripped my shoulder.

He turned me around and looked directly into my eyes, making me blush. I pushed him away and closed my eyes. "Ugh! You pervert! Leave me alone!" I said, my voice was very hoarse, and he raised an eyebrow smugly. "I don't care if you got me to talk! Just leave me alone!" I whimpered, looking up to him. He looked pained, and it set me back a little.

"Please eat something?" He asked me simply, and I shook my head. "No, I'm not hungry..." I mumbled, looking to the side and crossing my arms over my chest. He came forward and lifted my shirt, and poked my stomach. I jumped and backed away, my arms now over my stomach. "What're you doing?!"

He looked calm, "You can see some of your ribs Amu..." He muttered, and my eyes widened. I immediately turned and lifted my shirt and bit my lip since I _could_ see the bottoms of my ribs. Ikuto wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and rested his head on my shoulder, I gasped from the shock. "Don't cry, please?" He murmured, nuzzling his cheek against my neck. His touch sent shivers down my spine, and I blushed.

"What do you care?" I said quietly, and I immediately regretted it, since I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me intensely, his eyes serious and sad. "Why wouldn't I care?" He murmured, closing his eyes then, and I growled, he didn't even notice. _He only cares because I have the Humpty Lock, right? _My head lowered, my bangs covering my eyes. "Tell me... why did your step-dad marry my mom? I want the truth..." I muttered, and I felt him freeze behind me, and I knew I hit gold.

"He... knows you have three charas. He just wanted to observe someone who has so many..." He replied, and I glanced at him, his eyes were closed. I put my gaze back to the floor. "So, he's going leave my mother heartbroken huh?" I whispered, and I could see him lift his head slightly to look just in time for the tears to fall from my eyes. "And... y-you're just p-paying attention to m-me... b-because of the H-Humpty Lock, right?" I managed to gasp out, and I closed my eyes as more tears fell silently onto the floor.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I glanced at Amu, seeing how she let out more tears. _Why do I care what this kid feels? I don't... I never have let a girl bother me like this before, why is she any different? She isn't... I won't let her be._ I saw her reach up and take the Humpty Lock in her hand, and then she tugged fiercely on the thin chain, breaking it and then she pulled my arms off from around her.

She held it out for me to see, and then she dropped it, I caught it, and then looked at her, shocked by her actions. "Here, just take it, now you can leave me alone right?" She whispered, her eyes looked pained, I could that she knew I only messed with her because of this. Before I could answer, she turned and walked up the stairs, and I heard the quiet sound of her door closing.

"Ikuto, can we do something fun? It's so boring nya..." I heard Yoru complain, he floated down the stairs rubbing his eye, and the he stopped with shock as he saw what was in my hand. "Nya! The Humpty Lock! You got it nya!" He said excitedly, flying up to my face, looking very anxious. "Yeah... I suppose I did." I said coldly, placing it in my pocket and then walking upstairs, and into my own 'room'. Yoru followed close behind me curiously.

I lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I pulled the Humpty Lock and the Dumpty Key out of my pockets, and examined them carefully. The Humpty Lock began to glow, and I sat up right away. It began to shake, and then it flew out of my grasp and out the room. I stood and quickly went after it, and then I saw it go under Amu's door. "It went... to Amu?" I managed to whisper, and Yoru looked mad.

"Just go get it back nya!" He said as he poked me eagerly. "Nah, I'm too tired." I muttered as I walked back to lie down. "Mou... Ikuto!" I heard Yoru complain as he followed after me, and then I soon fell asleep, just staring at the ceiling.

**(Amu's POV)**

I turned my head towards my door, there was a faint glow. "Eh...?" I turned around fully and saw the Humpty Lock glowing, coming under my door and it came towards me, and then it landed in my hands. "The Humpty Lock...? But, how?" I said quietly, staring at it in my hands as it slowly stopped glowing. I looked up at the door once more, and I sighed, looking down and then falling back onto my bed, falling asleep.

_One hour later_

I opened my eyes slowly, looking at my wall. "Ah, Amu-chan! It's about time! We were worried when you didn't wake up!" I heard Ran shout at me, and I looked at her sleepily. "Don't be so loud Ran..." I mumbled, rubbing my eye tiredly. I looked down at my free hand, and the Humpty Lock was still tightly in my grasp. I let it go and put it on the small table next to my bed, and then I stood and stretched. "Amu-chan, your wrists are all bruised desu..." I heard Suu cry out worriedly, and my eyes widened as I looked down at my wrists, and winced.

"Yeah, well what do you expect after what Ikuto did..." I muttered, and they all looked at me worriedly. I walked into my bathroom and closed the door, but they followed me in. I sighed and turned on the water for the shower and began undressing.

_After showering_

I stepped our of the warm water, and I shivered, I turned off the water altogether and wrapped myself in a towel, my chest length pink hair dripping steadily down my back. I quickly dried myself off and began dressing, nothing major, just a dark red sweatshirt and some very short black shorts. I slipped on some red socks that had black polka dots on them. I began to dry my dripping hair, and then I brushed it. It was still wet, but halfway dry now.

"My hair has always been straight... but now it is waving a little..." I observed in the mirror carefully. How it curled a little towards the bottom, but is perfectly straight otherwise. I stepped out of the bathroom now, and I walked out of my room, but first pocketed the Humpty Lock in the large front pocket my sweatshirt had.

I walked out of my room and noticed the room that was Ami's, now Ikuto's, door was opened a little. I walked over to it and carefully pushed it open, only to see Ikuto staring at the ceiling, he was lying on the bed, it was a new bed, since Ami's wasn't long enough. "You're still here?" I asked quietly, he turned his head to look at me, it caused a blush to form on my cheeks.

"Yeah... you don't have to hide your excitement." He smirked at me, and I sighed, frustrated. "Fine, see if I ever care about how _you_ are again." I muttered, looking away from his somewhat shocked expression. I turned and slammed his door shut, and headed down the stairs, stomping down them purposely. I stormed into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and pulled out some leftover food, and I put some on a plate and heated it up in the microwave.

I listened for him to come down the stairs, but heard nothing. "That perverted cat... who knows where he is..." I mumbled quietly, and then jumped when I heard the microwave beep. I turned and opened it, taking out the plate and slowly began to eat. I walked over to the table and slowly at my food when I sat down, and I sighed, looking at it didn't make me hungry or anything, I just didn't want my ribs to be visible, so I ate everything on my plate.

"Well, that's a start. But I bet your ribs are still sticking out." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, and I jumped. "How didn't I hear you come down here?!" I asked him urgently, he smirked playfully. "Cats are light on their feat." I sighed and rolled my eyes, standing and taking my dishes to the kitchen, washing my plate and fork (Do they have them there? lol) and then putting them away.

I turned and began walking out of the kitchen, bumping my shoulder against Ikuto's upper arm. "Say, why did the Humpty Lock return to you?" He asked quietly, and I stopped, turning back to look at him. He had turned too, so he could look at me as well. "I... I don't know what you mean." I said quietly turning again and started to walk. "Don't lie, I didn't lie to you did I? I want to know why the Humpty Lock reacted so strongly when it went back to you." He said somewhat loudly, I froze again, and reached into my pocket, staring at the Humpty Lock once I pulled it out.

"Why... it's such a good question isn't it? Why did the Humpty Lock return... why did your step dad find out about me and decided that the only way to observe Ran, Miki, and Suu was for him to trick my mom... why do you have this, Dumpty Key..." I looked back at him, and he looked appalled from my words. He smirked and reached into his own pocket, pulling out the key. He held it out and took my wrist and pulled it forward, letting the Humpty Lock be visible now. He held them side by side, looking from one to the other.

"They are definitely a pair." He murmured, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "A pair..." I repeated quietly, looking at them myself. He had grabbed my wrist somewhat harshly, it hurt and I winced. He looked at me fully now, and then he moved the wrist that was in his hand and examined it, his eyes widened and he took my other wrist, bringing it up to his face also. "Ow, please don't pull on my wrists again..." I whimpered, and he released me.

"What do you think it means Ikuto...?" I asked quietly, looking at the Humpty Lock in my hand. "What?" His voice sounded distant somehow, but I ignored it. "My lock... your key... you said they were a pair right?" I looked up, and he nodded. "What do you think it means?" I watched as he thought about it for a moment, and put his key back in his pocket. He looked up to me now, and stared directly into my eyes.

"I think..." He began walking up to me, making me back up until he grabbed my waist to stop me, but made me blush. "I think that it means that you and I are also a pair... like I said... _fate_." He whispered, and by now he was so close that his forehead was resting on mine. The blush on my face was competing with my hair and his navy hair was hanging in my face. I looked at his dark eyes, which were staring straight back into mine and I could feel in breath against my mouth.

_Ikuto... you confuse me so much. I know you only care about the Humpty Lock but... why do you..._ I bit my lip, and felt the tears brim my eyes. I clenched my teeth tightly together. "Please... don't play with my head anymore... please..." I mumbled, and his grip loosened on my waist.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I watched as tears began to form in her eyes, and I was shocked by her words. I smirked slightly, "Fine, I won't. Starting... now." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers gently, and I felt her lips part as her breath in took sharply. I pulled my face away and smirked at her, and then pulled away altogether. "See ya, perverted kid." I called before heading out the door leaving her there dumbfounded.

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared at the closed door, and then my whole face turned bright red. "Ugh! What did that pervert mean?!" I looked at Ran, Miki, and Suu, they smiled apologetically at me, and they looked a little nervous as well. "Don't worry Amu-chan!" Ran cheered, and I sighed. "Why is it that ever since you guys got here, everything has gotten weird?" I said, a little out of breath. They shrugged and I smiled, hugging them gently. "Oh well, I don't regret you guys..." I said quietly as they hugged me back.

* * *

**hector: Chapter 5! Woo... I've been watching Fooly Cooly today, I've been trapped in my room all day too, yes that means that I got to stay home. But I really am sick! **

**Suu: I believe you desu!**

**hector: Okay good... -cough- anyway, I really hope you guys liked this chapter. :)**

**Kukai: Please R&R!**

**hector: -smiles widely-**

**Ikuto: God! Why do you always get over-excited whenever that kid is here?!**

**hector: -oblivious-**

**Amu: -sweatdrops- Anyway, bye everyone, 'till next time!**


	6. I Don't Understand

**hector: Woah, 10 pm, yet my clock says am... lawlz. I'm staying up late to write for you people, not that ten is late, but I'll let you know how late it is when I finish... and I have school tomorrow! Heehee, oh wells, I'll drink coffee!**

**Amu: You drink coffee?**

**hector: Yep.**

**Ikuto: Should we worry about you?**

**hector: Probably.**

**All: -sweatdrop-**

**hector: Heehee, anyways, I hope you all enjoy! P.S. My other stories are currently under writer's block, don't be mad at me I'll work on them as soon as possible!!**

_(Note: Set two days after last chapter, is now the weekend, Saturday to be precise.)_

* * *

Chapter 6

I Don't Understand

**(Amu's POV)**

_-Ring ring! Ring ring! Ri- _I picked up my cellphone, and immediately hit the 'Talk' button. "Hello?

"_Hello? Hinamori-san?"_ I gasped, _Tadase-kun! What could he want?!_

"Ah, hey Tadase-kun... what's up?" I asked, and I felt my voice shake slightly.

"_We're holding a guardian meeting, but we need to use someone's house. Fujisaki-kun's mother is having a party, Souma-kun's family has relative's over, Mashiro-san's parents are arguing, Sanjo-kun said something came up, and Yuiki-san's brother is sick. Could we come to your house?"_

"Uh... could wait for one minute Tadase-kun?" I pulled the phone away from my ear just as I heard him say something along the lines of 'Sure Hinamori-san'.

My charas floated over to me. "What is it Amu-chan desu?" I heard Suu ask worriedly. I looked at them frantically. "Tadase-kun wants to come over, along with the other guardians! What do I do?!"

"What do you do about what?" I heard a husky voice call from the doorway. I immediately put the phone to my ear. "Um, can I call you ba-" Ikuto took the phone from my ear.

"Who is this?" He asked simply, I tried urgently to get my phone back, but he simply placed his hand on my shoulder and kept me back. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh really? Kiddy king?" I froze, did Tadase and Ikuto know each other?

"What am I doing at Amu's house? Didn't she tell you? Why we're-" He was cut off as I tackled him to the ground, placing my hand over his mouth and using the other to try and take the phone. My face turned red since one of his hands was on my chest from the way I tackled him, I ignored it and tried as hard as I could to stretch my arm to the length of his.

"Give me my phone _now_." I said to him, and I could feel his smirk against my hand. He got his mouth and hand free and placed his pointer finger against his lips. "No way in hell." I answered immediately, but he sighed. "Alright then..." He brought the phone back to his ear, "Kiddy king, if you must know the truth, Amu and I are liv-" I pressed my lips against his immediately, my face flushing red as I pulled away, but he leaned his head up to let the kiss last longer.

When I finally pulled away, he sat up and handed me the phone and then stood, licking his lips and walking down to his own room. I felt shivers run down my spine and put the ear to my phone. "Hey, Tadase-kun, sorry about that. Lousy signal or something. Weird huh?" I laughed nervously, but I could practically feel his anger from the other side.

"_Hinamori-san! What happened?! Did I really hear that thieving cat?!" _I pulled the phone away from my ear, slowly bringing it back to speak.

"Eh, don't worry about it Tadase-kun, and... I'm sure you can come over, but let me call you back in a few minutes with the answer okay?"

"_Alright, talk to you soon. Bye." _I sighed quietly.

"Bye Tadase-kun..." I flipped my phone shut and leaned back frustratingly. "Are you going to call him back Amu-chan?" I heard Miki ask quietly.

"I have to... but first I have to find a way to get Ikuto to either leave or just be really quiet when the guardians are here..." I replied warily, leaning back until I landed onto my bed. "Did I hear my name?" I jumped at the familiar voice, and I sighed. I sat up and looked at Ikuto, he was leaning against the door frame lazily.

"Ikuto... could you do me a teeny favor?" I pleaded with my best innocent voice that I could use towards him. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Depends on what you want." He replied, and it took every single cell in my body not to grind my teeth together.

"The guardians have a meeting, and need to come over... and I was wondering if-" He cut me off, "If I could just be quiet until they're gone?" He finished, and I nodded, it was a quick, jerky, bob of my head, and I bit my lip. I laced my fingers together and held the against my chest in a pleading manner. "Please?" I asked him quietly, and I saw his eyes soften for a moment, and then he turned away stubbornly.

"I'll give you one hour, if they aren't gone by then, you have to tell everyone what's going on. And hey if I'm in a good mood I'll just let you tell them that I'm your boyfriend." He turned his head and winked at my shocked expression. I sighed, _This is probably the best I'm going to get..._ I looked up, and walked over to him, and gave him a gentle hug. "Thanks..." I said quietly before immediately releasing him and turned to dial Tadase's number.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I let out a long, shuddering sigh as Amu released me, my eyes beginning to burn with desire. I turned and began to walk towards 'my' room. "Damn it... why does she have to be so cute..." I muttered under my breath, opening the door to see Yoru.

"Come on Yoru, we're going to the park." I said simply, and he looked at me excitedly. "Hurray! Time to play nya!" He mewed happily, I smiled slightly and nodded, turning and walking down the stairs, faintly hearing Amu's voice as she spoke to the kiddy king. I opened the door and chara changed, and then I leaped onto a roof nearby, and kept going until I reached the park.

**(Amu's POV)**

I heard the door close, indicating that Ikuto had left, I smiled slightly. _When he's nice, he's actually kind of cute... Wait! What am I thinking?! He's my step-brother! Step. BROTHER! Get it threw your head Amu... _I stopped my thinking short as I heard an urgent _"Hello?!"_

"Ah, hi, Tadase-kun!" I said cheerfully, and then quickened my speech. "You can come over, tell the other guardians too. See you soon." I waited for his response, my pointer finger twitching slightly.

"_Uh, okay Hinamori-san, I'll call them. We should be there in about ten minutes. Bye."_ He replied, and I heard a 'click', and I knew he was off the phone now. I hung up my phone and sighed, it was long and felt as though I had been holding it in forever.

"Should we set out some snacks desu?" Suu asked me excitedly, a slight glint in her eyes. "Sure, Suu... would you like to?" She nodded and held her hand up excitedly, a small whisk appearing in it. "Leave it to me desu!" I watched as she floated out of my room and down the stairs, out of my sight.

"Well, that's got her busy for a few minutes... Amu-chan, will you be wearing that?" I heard Miki ask me skeptically, and I shrugged. She began drawing on her notepad, and then showed it to me. My eyes widened, and I nodded, not being able to find words, a smile appearing on my face.

"_Drew, draw, drawn!_" Miki chanted, waving her large paintbrush around automatically. When she was done I was wearing a black skirt that went to my knees, it was tight at my thighs, and then flared a little towards the bottom. I had on neon pink leggings with lace at the bottom, and I had on a white tank top with a large pink star in the middle, matching my leggings. My hair was extremely straight now, hanging down my back, my bangs pulled back with a small clip that had a navy blue cat face on them, I noticed and glanced at Miki.

"What does this mean?" I motioned to the clip, and she smiled at me. "It's cute isn't it?" I hesitated, and then nodded reluctantly. "But it's like Ikuto or something..." I muttered pathetically, and she tilted her head to the side.

"Ikuto? Hm, didn't even cross my mind..." She said sarcastically, floating from my reach as I tried to grab her. "Oh well, thank you Miki." She nodded and smiled brightly at me. "Mou! I want to do something too!" Ran shouted, looking as though we forgot to mention her in something.

"Why don't you keep an eye out for the guardians Ran? No one can tell me faster than you..." I trailed off, and her eyes widened with excitement. "Hai Amu-chan!" She hurried down the stairs as well, and I followed, and watched as she waited at the door, looking out the small window constantly.

I walked into the kitchen and moved just in time for Suu to fly past me with two trays in her hands. They both had chips and cookies and other junk foods on them. I looked into the kitchen to see some cups filled with a bright orange liquid.

I went over to them and picked one up, sniffing at it slightly. Some sort of orange juice, I put it back down and picked up the two remaining trays and brought them out to the living room, placing them down in the center. I watched Suu immediately move them to make them perfect, and I sighed.

"Ah, prefect for your friends desu!" Suu said happily, and I smiled, patting her head. "Good job Suu, no one could've done it better." She seemed to shine at my words, and she beamed at me. I saw Ran floating over to me eagerly, a large grin on her face. "They're here Amu-chan! But Kairi-kun and Rima-san aren't present!" She reported to me proudly, and then two seconds later, there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks Ran, Suu could you take those two extra cups?" They both nodded as I walked to the door, first glancing at the clock. "2:20, I have thirty minutes..." I murmured to myself, and then I breathed in deeply and opened the door.

"Yo Hinamori!" Kukai walked past me, ruffling my hair, he looked so tall now, I hadn't seen him in a while. "Hello Amu-chan." Nagehiko greeted me formally, nodding at me as he walked past, following after Kukai. "Amu-chi! Is there snacks?!" I heard Yaya yell excitedly, and I nodded, smiling. "Yes Yaya, in the room over-" She ran past me into the room I pointed to. "There?" I finished, looking back, and then turning to see...

"Hi, Hinamori-san!" Tadase greeted me politely as always, I smiled, a very faint blush tinting my cheeks. "H-hi, Tadase-kun, come in." I moved out of the way so he could also get in the room, and he stepped in, walking to where the others were. I closed the door and followed quickly, trying to get this over as soon as possible.

Everyone was seated around the low table, and three spots were left open. I sat down in one and then suddenly remembered the missing people. "Oh, where's Rima and Class Pres.?" (I can't remember the word in japanese...) I asked them all, anyone who would answer.

I looked around and noticed Yaya eating the cookies eagerly, Kukai was nibbling on a few pretzels, and Nagehiko was politely sipping his drink. Tadase was the only one who smiled and got ready to answer me. "Oh, Sanjo-kun had practice, and Mashiro-san wasn't allowed to come today." He replied, and I nodded. "Oh, okay then..."

"Why did we need to meet Tadase-kun?" I asked him then, and his expression became somewhat 'king-ish', I gulped. "We found out about a new enemy from Easter! I know who it is, and I came to warn you all!" I tilted my head to the side, listening intently to what he had to say. "His name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto! He has a chara and _can _transform. He has been turning all the X eggs from when we started until now."

I felt as though if I had been eating or drinking, now I would be choking. But I wasn't, my mouth was empty, but my stomach felt sick now. Then something Ikuto said came back to me, _'He knows you have three charas, and wanted to observe them...' _What he said hadn't made any connection at the time, but now it all made sense.

"Hinamori? You okay?" My head shot up and I looked at my friends, they were all looking at me carefully, worriedly. "You look rather pale Amu-chan, are you feeling well?" Nagehiko asked worriedly, placing a hand against my forehead. I stood shakily, gripping the couch for support. "I'm... fine, I just, need to... take care of something..." I walked over to the kitchen, Ran, Miki, and Suu following me eagerly.

"Ikuto works for Easter! I should have known! Ugh!" I whispered angrily at myself, hitting the palm of my hand against my forehead angrily. I paced back at forth around the kitchen, and my charas looked worried. "What do we do Amu-chan?" They all asked me in unison, and I took a deep breath. "We... need to try and stay away from him, as far as we can in this limited area... and try to make sure he doesn't mess with my head any more."

They all nodded encouragingly, and I smiled gently. I glanced at the clock, and my eyes widened. "2:50?! Already?" I whispered, it came out like a high pitched hissing sound, but Ran, Miki, and Suu looked nervous. "Time flies when you're shocked desu..." I heard Suu try to make sense of her own words, looking thoughtful. I ran back into the other room, and they all looked at me urgently.

"Yeah so, we need to watch out right? For this new enemy, alright guardian meeting over see you guys lat-" I opened the door widely, watching them stand up confusingly and come towards the door and I stopped, seeing Ikuto stand there, his cat ears and tail out, his tail swishing playfully. My jaw dropped and I felt my face go pale again once he smirked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! What are you doing here?!" Tadase shouted, shoving past Kukai to get in Ikuto's face. "What? Is there a law against me seeing my-" He trailed off, looking at my horrified expression, and once again, I saw his eyes soften. "Girlfriend. I wanted to see my girlfriend." He finished, pulling me to his chest in a very tight hug.

"Hinamori-san?! What is he talking about?!" Tadase asked me immediately, and I saw Kukai give Ikuto a thumbs up, which made me blush. Yaya didn't seem to notice, and Nagehiko turned his head from the scene period. I glanced at Ikuto, and he smirked, his tail winding around my leg, and he rubbed his cheek against my hair.

I breathed in deeply, and released it slowly before lowering my head sadly. "Exactly as he said Tadase-kun..." I said threw my teeth, and I could feel the heat from his anger almost. "Excuse me." He said, struggling to keep his voice calm. He walked past us and was followed by the others. "I'll call you Amu-chan." Nagehiko promised, smiling gently. Kukai gave me a thumbs up on his way out, and Yaya simply followed after him excitedly, waving at me once she was outside.

I closed the door and pushed Ikuto away from me, I looked up to him angrily. "What? Would you rather tell them that we are living together?" Ikuto asked me, his face looking wary as he waited for me to yell again, but I kept my face composed as I stared directly into his eyes. "Do you work for Easter?"

* * *

**hector: Ooo! I did a cliffy! Neener neener neeeeenerrrrr! XD By the way, go me! Only midnight and I'm finished!**

**Ikuto: Damn, will Amu ever fall for me?**

**hector: You'll see, be patient.**

**Amu: Sheesh, why do I seem dense in your story?**

**hector: What?! You think I made you dense?! Pfft! Nooo... no of course you aren't...**

**Amu: -oblivious- Huh? What?**

**hector: Nothinnng. :)**

**Iru: Please R&R! Bye everyone!**

**hector: Ah! Iru is so kawaii! XD**


	7. Forced Feelings

**hector: Hey! Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Ikuto: But I want to talk!**

**hector: So talk! No one is stopping you! Stop yelling! GOD!**

**All: ...**

**hector: -clears throat- Ehem...**

**Ikuto: Anyway, so Amu... are you curious about this chapter?**

**Amu: -cool 'n' spicy- N-not really.**

**Ikuto: -smirks- Sure, whatever.**

**hector: Ah, love. I wish I had a boyfriend... -daydreams- Oh, and this chapter might be short.**

**Ikuto: Anyway... heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Forced Feelings

_Chapter 6 Flashback:_

_I closed the door and pushed Ikuto away from me, I looked up to him angrily. "What? Would you rather tell them that we are living together?" Ikuto asked me, his face looking wary as he waited for me to yell again, but I kept my face composed as I stared directly into his eyes. "Do you work for Easter?"_

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

"Do you work for Easter?" Those five words, very short, very simply, very effective. Ikuto froze, his expression became hard, and he looked somewhat angry. He smirked, his expression still hard, the smirk not meeting his eyes. "And if I am?" His words made me flinch, he didn't care. "So... in other words... you are." I said quietly, looking down at the floor. I heard him step towards me, and I flinched, not daring to look up and see his expression.

"Yeah, I work for Easter, my step-dad is the owner." He replied simply, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. I looked up, only to bump noses with him, and I blushed. "Why are you telling me this...?" I asked quietly, and his eyes softened a bit.

"I told you... I care about you... I don't want to lie to you." He replied softly, leaning until our noses and foreheads touched. I blushed an even deeper shade of red, and he smirked, now it touched his eyes. "Are you mad?" He whispered, and I opened my mouth to speak, but he pressed his lips against mine. I pulled away slightly, "Ikuto sto-" He pushed his lips against my eagerly, forcing me back against the hallway wall.

He held my face in his hands, not letting me even begin to move away. My eyes were wide, just as always like when he kissed me, and my hands became like liquid as they fell to my sides. My breathing became faster and started coming out in a jagged rhythm. I felt Ikuto's hand slowly slide up my stomach, toward my chest. I flinched, and somehow managed to raise one arm to stop him.

"Stop... you don't seem serious about anything..." I turned my head away, and kept my grip tight on his wrist. "Oh really? You still think I'm not serious when I say that I care about you?" He murmured, not trying to loosen my grip.

"You never said that before..." I whispered, turning my head to look at him, his eyes were a little wide, and I realized I had caught his slip up. "You've only said something about how our 'fate' is supposed to be together... or whatever is was you said. You never said you actually liked me Ikuto..." I whispered, looking at his face to take in his reaction.

He still had wide eyes, but he looked wary are the same time. "Well, do you want me to say it now? I'll say it a million times if you wish." He murmured, and it was time for my eyes to widen. He smiled and grabbed my hand that was around his wrist, and he held it tightly. "I care for you Amu, I like you. I think you're the only girl that has ever bothered me and drove me crazy with your cuteness at the same time."

I blushed and stared at his face, it was very calm, and he sounded honest. My heart started beating very fast, and I pulled one hand away from him and placed it over my heart, I could feel it's constant thudding. Ikuto pouted, and then he sighed. "What? Are you too shocked for words?" He teased, smirking, yet his eyes showed the pain that I couldn't say anything to him.

I nodded, and his eyes widened again, but then he smirked a little more whole heartedly. "Alright fine fine, I won't bother you anymore, you've had a tough day." He patted my head, and ruffled my hair all the while, beginning to walk upstairs. "By the way, I like your clip." He turned and winked at me, making me turn a deeper shade of pink.

_Next day_

"Oh my god! I'm late!" I ran down the stairs, and slipped on my shoes. I saw Ikuto coming down as well, he was walking at his own pace, and I stared at him incredulously. He raised an eyebrow, and smirked at my expression. "Aren't you worried about being late?" I asked him, not even stopping as I grabbed my bag. "Not really, I never go to class anyways." He replied with a shrug, and he bumped into me since I stopped. "You'll get in trouble if you don't go!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked widely, showing his teeth. "Since when do you care what I do Amu?" I blushed and turned, continuing to walk now. "Like I would!" I walked away, but he kept pace with me easily, walking right beside me. I heard many of the adults around say things like 'Oh! They are so cute! They look like a couple! Maybe they are!' Et cetera. I sighed and continued to walk quickly to the school.

When I arrived at school, I realized I wasn't late after all, and I sighed with relief, placing a hand over my heart. "Thank goodness..." I said to myself as I walked through the gate, and I quickly made my way over to Nagehiko. I tugged on his sleeve, and he turned to look at me. He smiled and I noticed that he wasn't mad at me for yesterday.

"Hi Amu-chan, are you well today?" He greeted me, and I smiled back, nodding. I noticed for the first time in a while how tall Nagehiko had gotten, he was now a few inches taller than me, but he wasn't as tall as Ikuto thankfully. I noticed that as always, many of the guys around school were staring at me, but I had gotten somewhat used to it, so I can ignore them now.

I noticed Ikuto walking off towards a small group of guys, and I glanced over without thinking. I noticed him walk up to one guy in particular, he was about as tall as Ikuto, his eyes were green and his hair black, it came down around his face, short in the back. It reminded me of Ikuto's in a way, only messier. Ikuto turned his head towards me, and he winked. I blushed and turned away, and then looked at them from the corner of my eye.

His friend was looking at me, his head tilted to the side, and a large grin plastered on his face. He waved at me and Ikuto laughed, and I raised an eyebrow. I noticed him starting to walk towards me, and I turned away instantly, beginning to walk away when I was grabbed by the shoulder. "Ah, so you're Ikuto's little sister huh? He was right you _are_ cute."

I looked back at the person who had said this, his hand still on my shoulder, and he looked down at me. My face turned a little pink at his words, and I noticed Nagehiko look at me worriedly. "Your name is Amu-chan right? I'm Negiku Yuu." He smiled even wider, and he hooked his arm around my neck, pulling me to his side.

"What are you doing?! I don't even know you!" I shouted at him, and he laughed. "All is well, don't worry I'm not a bad person Amu-chan." He tried to console me, but I finally managed to pull away from him, I backed away and hit someone's chest. I turned and looked back to see Ikuto, and his arms wrapped around me protectively.

"No picking on her Yuu. She's mine." He growled, and I sighed. _Not again..._ Yuu made a face at him. "You said you didn't like her, that she was annoying." He pouted, and I looked up at Ikuto, my eyebrows raised up high in confusion. He smirked at me and rubbed his cheek on the top of my head.

"Don't worry Amu, I won't let Yuu take you away." I sighed, looking down again, avoiding everyone's curious gaze. "Then who'll save me from you?" I asked him smugly, and I heard Yuu laugh. "Oh man Ikuto! She got you good!" He said in between laughs, and I got Ikuto to loosen his grip, and I walked away from him.

_Homeroom_

I sat in my seat tiredly, my cheek resting on the palm of my hand as I waited for the teacher to come. My desk mate was never here, not for the whole year so far, it had been two months since school started, yet they were never here. Our class was strange, it was a mixture of 9th graders and 11th graders (I bet you already know!) I noticed when Yuu walked in, and sat right behind me. He waved and smiled at me, and I waved sheepishly at him in return.

He kept talking to me, asking me questions, and all the while staring at me with interest. Then he suddenly leaned up to whisper into my ear. "Ne, Amu-chan, do you know who your desk mate is?" He whispered to me, and I turned my head to see his face. I shook my head, and his smile widened. He leaned forth once more to reach my ear. "I know who, it is none other than-" He was cut off as a loud scraping of the chair next to me happened. I jumped and turned my head to the right, only to see Ikuto sit down.

"You. Have. _Got_. To be kidding me!" I whimpered, placing my forehead on my desk, and I sighed, turning my head to the left to see out the window. I felt a gentle pat on my shoulder, and I lifted my head to see Yuu looking at me sympathetically. I smiled weakly at him, he really was a nice guy, and I heard Ikuto sigh with disgust. I turned to look at him and stuck my tongue out childishly.

"What? Are you jealous because your friend is nicer than you?" I whispered, since the teacher had come in the room now, and Ikuto glared at me. "No, I am not _jealous_." He said with an unusual icy tone, and I smiled widely, showing my teeth to him. "You're jealous! You are upset because I'm being nice to Yuu!" I whispered eagerly, and Ikuto turned his head away. When he turned it back he smirked at me. "I'll have to come to class more often, I rather like where my seat is..." He trailed off, leaning an inch closer to me, his upper arm resting on my shoulder.

I pushed him off and stared out the window, not paying any attention to what the teacher was saying now, she never said anything important anyways. I glanced down at my very straight hair, since Miki had helped me with it. It hung down to the very middle of my back when this straight, and my bangs feathered over my forehead lightly. I sighed and noticed someone pacing outside, back and forth.

I glanced at the teacher, and when she turned around I leaned over and looked out the window, and I gasped quietly. _Tadase-kun! What's he doing out there? _I bit my lip, and then looked to Ran, Miki, and Suu. "Can you guys make some distraction in the hallway?" I whispered very quietly to them, and they nodded, floating off towards the hallway. Ikuto stared after them, and turned back to me with a questioning look. I put on my oblivious look, and smiled slightly at him, mirroring his question.

I heard a very loud 'thud' and the teacher jumped. She sighed and held up her pointer finger to us, and went into the hall to investigate. I smirked and stood up, going the few short steps to the window, and looked down at the pacing Tadase. I felt Ikuto stand behind me, and I felt goosebumps rise on my arms. "What's kiddy king doing?" He mumbled, and I shrugged, not paying too much attention to his insult.

_School is over!_

I walked out of the large building, stretching my arms tiredly. I had found out that Yuu is in almost all of my classes, and in every one he talked to me excitedly, making many other guys glare at him with jealousy, including Ikuto. I felt a large hand ruffle my hair, and I growled, looking to see Ikuto. "Yo." He said simply, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hinamori-san!" I jumped, and looked straight ahead to see Tadase standing there, he looked angry, yet somehow calm. "Hinamori-san, I won't except that you are in love with that thieving cat until I get proof." He said surely, and caused everyone nearby to look at us. I glanced at Ikuto, but his expression was hard, and he glanced at me, not going to tell me anything. He shrugged, and I swallowed, afterwards taking a deep breath.

"I... love Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I said, my voice struggling not to shake. I turned and faced Ikuto, his face slightly shocked as I leaned up and pressed my lips against his, causing everyone to gasp. I pulled away and looked at Tadase sheepishly, and I looked directly into his dark maroon eyes, they were filled with shock, hurt, and anger. I began walking, and brushed past him. "Sorry, Tadase-kun." I whispered before continuing to walk.

* * *

**hector: All done! WOOT!**

**Ikuto: Niiiice.**

**Amu: What the hell?!**

**hector: Eh, it was bound to happen. R&R please! Bye everyone! :D By the way, if there are errors, I'll fix them! Just wait!**


	8. Tell Me, Please

**hector: Hey! hector here along with my friend Randie! Say hello!**

**Randie: Hello.**

**hector: Well, aren't you boring... :)**

**Ikuto: Yo.**

**Randie: I am not!**

**hector: _I_ know that, but _they_ don't... lawlz.**

**Randie: ... Who's they?**

**hector: All the readers of course. :)**

**Randie: OOOOOHHH... Hi EVERYBODY!**

**All: ... -cricket chirps-**

**Randie: WTF?!**

**All: HI! -get scared-**

**hector: Sheesh you people...**

**Randie: Yay!**

**Ikuto: What's this chapter about?**

**hector: Secret... I pay you so you can't quit! Mwahaha!**

**All: -sweatdrop-**

**hector: ANYWAY! Randie, please do the disclaimer for moi.**

**Randie: heather-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Tell Me, Please

**(Amu's POV)**

I was walking home from school, it felt weird, thinking about the days' happenings. I had to tell Tadase I loved Ikuto, and then I had to kiss him! In front of _everyone_! I sighed, and slowed my pace, my steps very slow and many people walking around me, glaring as they did so. I sighed and squeezed my eyes shut for a moment, the few tears falling.

I wiped them away immediately, and was glad when no more followed. I heard loud thuds of footsteps behind me, and quick breaths. I turned and was nearly knocked over by Ikuto, since he slammed into me, hugging me to his chest tightly. "Mou Ikuto... I can't... breathe." I managed to whisper, and I could hear his heart beat out a jagged beat. His breath was quick and uneven.

"I don't care... are you okay?" He asked me urgently, not letting me go. I felt shock wash through me,_ Why does he care...? He said he cared about me but... No! He didn't mean it! He doesn't mean anything he says..._ I felt tears blind my vision, and I wiped them away fiercely.

Ikuto pulled away and looked down at me eagerly, holding my shoulders in place so I wouldn't leave. He leaned down and looked into my eyes, his were fierce and cold again, making shivers run down my spine in fright.

"Are you okay?" I heard him ask again, and I just stared at him, unable to answer his seemingly impossible question. He sighed with frustration, turning away from me angrily, hitting the wall of the stone building we were next to with the side of his clenched hand. I flinched as he turned back and stomped over to me, grabbing my jaw with his hand, holding it securely in place.

"Why can't you ever answer me? After all these times I've told you the truth, because I _knew_ you wanted to hear it rather than a lie, even if it was painful. Yet every question I ask, _why_ _can't you answer me honestly_?" He asked, his eyes showing anger and pain at the same time.

I swallowed, and his grip loosened a bit, expecting me to answer. Tears formed in my eyes again, and I tried to blink them away, yet they fell anyway. "Because you make me crazy! I don't know what the truth in feelings are anymore! And every time you do those... I get..." I trailed off, unable to stop the flowing tears.

Ikuto's whole face softened, and he smiled gently, pulling me to his chest again, wrapping his arms around my body. "I just don't understand... every time I'm around you... my heart starts beating like crazy... I just don't understand it." I mumbled into his chest, and I heard him chuckle.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_Boy, this girl really is dense..._ I thought as I chuckled at her words. She looked up to me questioningly, and I smirked. "Does your heart do that around kiddy king?" I asked, purely curious about her answer. She shrugged, wiping a few tears with her fingers.

"Not as much anymore, barely at all now... why?" She asked, and I couldn't help but smirk even wider than ever before. She tilted her head to the side, puzzled by my expression. "What is it Ikuto...?" She asked hesitantly, trying to back away but I refused.

I shook my head, still smirking. "Nothing, nothing at all. Come on, let's go home." She blushed from my words, and she nodded slightly, pulling away but I refused to let go of her, so I kept my arm around her.

"Ikuto! People will think we're dating!" She hissed, trying once more to get away from me. "Well, then let them think that." I replied, making her face to turn as red as a cherry. "Come on, let people think what they want. Let's go." I tugged on her, and she sighed, coming with me reluctantly.

_At their house_

**(Amu's POV)**

I went straight into my room and nearly collapsed onto my bed out of exhaustion. I watched as Ran, Miki, and Suu slowly retreated to their eggs. "I love you guys..." I said quietly, making them all look at me and sigh with relief, and their faces lit up.

"Amu-chan..." They all said together, and I smiled weakly at them, and then they went to their eggs, getting ready to sleep. I heard my phone ring, and I sighed, picking it up. "Hello...?" I said quietly, dully.

"_Amu-chan!"_ The voice said, and I sat up, slightly alarmed.

"Nagehiko? Um, hey..." I said quietly, not sure what to say, I wasn't sure if Nagehiko had seen me earlier.

"_Amu-chan, are you okay? Hotori-kun kept shouting about you and some 'thieving cat'. I assumed he meant that Tsukiyomi person. Do you know what he means? I remember something about you two being boyfriend and girlfriend, congrats by the way."_

I gawked at the phone, did Nagehiko really say that? "You mean you'd be okay with something like that?" I asked hesitantly.

"_If you're happy Amu-chan, we're your friends and shouldn't care who you date. I'm happy for you if you are happy. But I'll be ready if he hurts your feelings, whoever it may be, even if it were Hotori-kun. So, what's going on?"_

I smiled gently, Nagehiko was always so kind to me. "Thank you Nagehiko, you said just about everything I needed to hear right now... just like always. And... it's complicated."

"_The best place to start is at the beginning Amu-chan, and I have time. Tell me, please?"_ I could practically feel the kindness in Nagehiko's voice, and it made me feel happy.

"Well, I suppose it started the morning that Ikuto had first bothered me, do you remember?"

"_I do Amu-chan, continue."_ I took a deep breath to steady myself, it came out long and shuddering.

"Well, I told you that my mom remarried, and she remarried... Ikuto's step-father... and he works for Easter! But... Ikuto always tells me the truth, and he always seems to be there when I need him the most." I didn't add in the parts about the Dumpty Key and our 'fate' was being together.

There was silence at the end of the line, and then some giggling. "Nagehiko?" I asked, somewhat shocked he would laugh at me like that.

"_I'm sorry Amu-chan! But it sounds to me like your only problem is that you like Tsukiyomi-kun! He isn't your real brother, in any way really! I don't see a problem!"_

I felt my jaw drop as Nagehiko continued to giggle every few seconds. "But what about Easter?!" I nearly shrieked, but I lowered my voice to a whisper so Ikuto wouldn't hear me.

"_We'll take care of it, and there haven't been nearly as many X eggs as before Amu-chan, I think Tsukiyomi-kun likes you. Give it a try! What have you got to lose?"_

"Being Tadase-kun's friend..." I said quietly, and I could almost hear the sound of Nagehiko's teeth clenching together.

"_I'll talk to Hotori-kun, he has to understand that not everything is based around Tsukiyomi's actions. Lately Easter has barely done anything at all. And if Tsukiyomi-kun loves you like I think he does, Easter's population will probably go way down. If you hadn't noticed he does all the manual labor."_

I pondered that for a moment. "You're right Nagehiko, and... could you talk to Tadase-kun? I just can't right now..." I trailed off, hoping that he would.

"_Of course Amu-chan, if you're happy. I'm happy."_

I couldn't help but think there was a small hint of sadness in Nagehiko's words, and I bit my lip. "Thank you Nagehiko, I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Sure thing, bye Amu-chan!" _I heard a 'click' and I snapped my phone shut, leaning my cheek flat against my bed. I closed my eyes and slowly sighed, and then I heard a slight knock on my door. I bit my lip, and turned my head away from the door.

"Come in." I said warily, and I heard my door open. "Who was that?" I raised my eyebrows. _He heard my phone ring? Wow..._ "Nagehiko called me." I said quietly, keeping my eyes closed. "And... what did you talk about?" He said wryly, and I felt the weight of his body as he pressed his hands against the edge of my bed, leaning to see my face.

"Nothing much... just stuff." I said quickly, then cursing mentally, knowing he would catch my lie. "Tell me what you talked about A_mu_." He said playfully, putting more weight on my bed, turning me so I was on my back, making my eyes open up wide.

I was starting to sit up, and he grabbed my wrists and pinned them down on either side of my head, and then as I began to move my legs he placed his knees on either side of my outer thighs, and they pinned my legs down and together at the same time.

My whole face turned bright red, and he smirked, leaning down and smelling my hair swiftly. "Ah, my little strawberry..." He murmured, and I looked at him, my eyes showing my confusion and slight displeasure at his words.

He licked my cheek, and I turned my head from side to side slightly. "Stop it! What do you want?" I asked him fiercely, and he smirked, leaning back, but not loosening his pose or grip. "Tell me what you talked about."

* * *

**hector: All done! Earlier than the other night, only 11pm!**

**Ikuto: Yay...?**

**hector: Yes, yay! XD**

**Amu: So, what are you doing now heather-chan?**

**hector: Going to bed, but for the moment I'm watching Friends.**

**All: ...**

**hector: I didn't need a reply to that! Ha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R! Bye everyone!**


	9. Do You Understand?

**hector: Hey! hector here for the 9th chapter! Yay!**

**All: Yay!**

**hector: By the way, if any of my lovely fans have read 'From Hours To Minutes' I deeply apologize, I have no idea of what to type...**

**All: -cry-**

**hector: AAAh! Don't make me feel guilty! -covers ears and runs-**

**Ikuto: -walks in- Yo. Where'd heather-chan go?**

**Amu: She ran off a minute ago...**

**Ikuto: Ah, all alone, just as I like it...**

**Amu: -blushes- E-eh, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara!**

**Ikuto: Enjoy! -chases Amu-**

* * *

Chapter 9

Do You Understand?

**(Amu's POV)**

I stared up at Ikuto, my so called stepbrother, who had pinned me down to my bed. My whole face was flushed, and I stared up at him, damn his smirking face! "W-What are you doing Ikuto?!" He lowered his face until it was only centimeters from mine, I felt my eyes widen and my face turn even more red. "I want to know why you won't tell me what you talked about." He said simply, and I gaped at him.

"That wasn't any of your business! It was just private talk between me and Nagehiko!" He raised an eyebrow, and continued to smirk at me. "Private eh? Just makes me even more interested." He said confidently, and I sighed tiredly. "Why do you even care what I talk about?!" I shouted up at him, and he got an interesting look in his eyes. They became a bit unfocused and he lowered his head and kissed me.

"Damn it... why do you have to be so cute all the time?" He whispered against my lips, making my eyes widen. "Cute? What do you mea-" I was cut off as his lips were against mine very eagerly, taking me back a bit. _What's come over him all of a sudden?!_ I thought quickly, as I tried to free my hands from his hold, failing of course. His kisses kept getting more and more urgent, and rougher and made my lips hurt more and more.

"Ikuto!" I gasped one moment when he pulled away, and he glanced at me, lust in his eyes. "Stop it Ikuto! What's wrong with you all of a sudden?!" I felt very weak and powerless under his intense gaze, it made me very uncomfortable. "Why are you suddenly doing this?" I asked, quieter now, watching his indifferent gaze.

"Don't you get it Amu? You make me unable to control myself. I just can't..." He leaned closer to me, bringing his lips to mine, but not kissing me, just letting them lay there. "Control this urgent feeling." He whispered, and he kissed me gently, but his tongue slowly snaked it's way into my mouth, making me whimper.

_I don't understand! I don't get it Ikuto! Please stop this! _I thought as I closed my eyes tightly, unsure of what to do. He began to kiss my jaw, and down my neck I felt his hands release my wrists, and I felt him undo the first three buttons on my school top. He began kissing my chest, and what was exposed of my cleavage. I tried to move him away, but he pinned my wrists to my sides.

"Stop it..." I whispered, yet he continued to kiss me in nearly every place visible. I somehow got one of my arms free, and I brought my hand up and slapped him across the face. "Stop it!" His eyes widened, and realization of what was happening cleared his eyes. He stared at me, eyes wide, and he took in my appearance. Shirt half undone, hair messed up, red marks all over my chest and neck, lips swollen, and eyes having some tears threatening to spill.

He backed away from me, standing and backing towards my door. I sat up and looked away from him, pulling my shirt back together hastily. "I'm... sorry I..." He turned and left the room, and closed the door behind him. I stood and walked into my bathroom, taking some cold water in my hands and splashing my face with it.

"Amu chan you have red marks all over desu..." I heard Suu note, pointing out all the red marks on my chest and neck. I covered them embarrassingly and looked away from my reflection. "What'll you do tomorrow in school?" Miki asked quietly, and I sighed, looking down at my chest now, examining the red marks.

_Next Day, Walking to School_

I walked towards the school, and I felt many people look at my neck from all the marks on it. I had been able to cover my chest from my uniform, but I couldn't do anything about my neck. "We're going to be late desu!" Suu called out worriedly, and I glanced at her. "No Suu, it's fine. We'll be on time." I said quietly, yet I quickened my pace a little anyway.

"I wonder where Ikuto went!" Ran wondered loudly, and I glanced at her. "True, we haven't seen him since he left yesterday..." I said quietly, placing my pointer finger on my chin thoughtfully. "Hm, I won't let it bother me. Do you guys want to go to the park after school today?" I asked them, and their faces lit up animatedly. "Hai! Let's go to the park Amu-chan!" They chorused, and I laughed. "Okay, but we need to go to school first."

They all sulked slightly, making me giggle again. "Maybe we can see if Daichi wants to go!" Ran said excitedly, and I thought about it for a moment. "Maybe, I haven't seen Kukai in a while since he's in different classes." I said quietly, mostly to myself. I noticed Yuu over by the door and I ran over to him, grabbing his sleeve and looking up at him eagerly.

He turned and smiled at me, and then ruffled my hair. "Yo Amu-chan, what's up?" He said as we both began to walk into the school. "Have you seen Ikuto? I haven't seen him since yesterday evening... not that I really care... I'm just curious." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at him from the corner of my eye. He tilted his head to the side out of curiosity. "You mean he's been gone? What about this morning?" I turned to look at him, my eyes a little wide.

"No... he's been gone... I wonder where he went..." I had stopped, and was staring at the floor, my brow furrowing in frustration. He placed his hand on my head and gently rubbed my head. "Don't look too much into it. He'll do what he wants when he wants. One time he was gone for five days and I found him at the park playing his violin." Yuu consoled me, smiling gently.

I looked up to him, and smiled weakly back. "Thanks Yuu..." I said quietly, and he nodded. "Don't worry about it. See you in homeroom." He said before turning and walking in another direction. I heard a bell ring and I jumped. "Oh! Gotta hurry!" I turned and began running towards my locker, quickly putting my things away and then getting out my necessary things for homeroom, and then running down the hallway once more.

_End of the day, waiting for Kukai_

I walked out of the school, my eyes darting around to find Kukai. I spotted him leaving the field, he was grinning and waving at other soccer players. I ran up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him whirl around quickly, his nose brushing mine. He smiled and caught me before I fell backwards, I regained my footing and blushed slightly.

"Yo Hinamori. What's up?" He asked, ignoring everyone's curious glances. "U-uh, do you wanna go to the park Kukai? We haven't done that in a while, it sounds like fun right?" I asked, smiling brightly at him, and he gave me a thumbs up. "Alright, come on Hinamori! Dash dash!" He took my hand and began running, just like always. I sighed and laughed, _Same old Kukai._ I thought happily as we continued to run at an amazing speed.

_At the park_

I sat down on a bench exhausted from running. "Sheesh Kukai, did we have to run all the way here...?" I said tiredly, and something cold hit my face, making me jump. "Ice-cream. My treat." Kukai said, handing me an ice-cream cone, I slowly took it and I smiled as he sat down. Ran, Miki, Suu, and Daichi were all beginning to eat some ice cream that had been put into a styrofoam bowl.

"So, what's bothering you Hinamori?" Kukai asked me nonchalantly, and I looked at him in surprise. "Why do you think something is wrong? I just wanted to see you Ku-" He looked at me with a doubtful look in his eyes, and it sent shivers down my spine. "Come on, I can tell when your upset. We're best friends right? Wanna tell me what's the matter?"

I looked at him carefully, and his eyes were staring into mine as well, and I sighed, turning my head away and staring at my lap, my bangs covering my eyes. I took a deep breath and got began to tell Kukai everything that had happened recently.

_Twenty minutes later_

"So that's pretty much what's wrong..." I said quietly, finally looking up to see him wide-eyed and for once speechless. "But I didn't plan on telling you this! I actually wanted to see you Kukai!" I said quickly, by now my ice cream had melted and I threw it away. He shook his head slightly and smiled at me, ruffling my hair. "Don't worry about it Hinamori, you'll get through this." He stood, still smiling, and I stood as well.

"Anyway, you want me to take you home? It's getting a little late." My eyes widened as he spoke of home, and I bit my lip. I looked up at the sky, it was orange since the sun was setting. "Yeah... it is a bit late since I waited for you, but it's okay. I can walk myself home Kukai." I said, smiling reassuringly at him, and he looked at me, examining me thoroughly.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Hinamori. I'll make sure to see you alright?" He asked, and I smiled back, giving him a thumbs up. "Sure thing. See ya Kukai!" I called as he waved and began sprinting away from me. I lowered my hand and sat back down on the bench. Ran, Miki, and Suu looked at me curiously. "Aren't we going home Amu-chan?" Ran asked me, and I turned my gaze to her.

"We'll go I'm just trying to figure out if I can find Ikuto..." I said quietly, leaning back against the bench, closing my eyes to try and think. My eyes opened wide and I sat up straight, "Wait! Didn't Yuu say something about the park?!" I glanced at my charas carefully, and they all looked shocked too. "Oh! You're right Amu-chan! Should we look?" I nodded and looked at Ran.

"Ran! Chara change!" She nodded and I jumped high into the air, scanning the area for Ikuto. "What were Yuu's words...? Something about Ikuto being in the park playing his violin right?" I looked at Miki and Suu, and they nodded. Suddenly, a very slow tune came into my hearing, I quickly looked around, and my eyes widened as I saw a dark figure that the music was coming from.

"Ran! Down there!" I said quickly as we quickly lowered down to Ikuto, I landed silently behind him, he didn't seem to hear, and continued playing. I was about to call out to him, but his playing stopped me, I became half-lidded as I watched him play each note carefully. Suddenly, my eyes widened as I saw some X eggs. "What...?" I watched as some people were walking through, hand in hand, and they were about my age, their eyes became glassy and X eggs came out of their chests. "No way... because of Ikuto...?"

I heard the music stop, but I didn't turn from the scene I had just witnessed. "Amu...?" I heard Ikuto's voice call to me, but I remained frozen in place. I heard footsteps come towards me, and then a tight grip on my shoulder whirled me around and Ikuto looked at my appearance, eyes wide with shock, my mouth slightly agape, and I slowly somehow managed to lift my gaze to his face. "Y-you... did that?"

I looked at him, watching as his gaze stayed indifferent. "What? I _do_ work for Easter after all... and you don't seem to want me around. Why does this bother you Amu?" He asked me, smirking maniacally at me, making my eyes widen even more. "Stop it Ikuto! What's wrong with you?! You never did this before!" I looked at him, my eyes pleading for the truth. "What would you know? You're just a kid. You didn't even know me until we had to live together. How do you know what I did then?" He asked, smirking even wider as he leaned down until he was at my height.

I looked at him carefully, and my eyes slowly widened with realization. They then softened and my lips came into a very small smile. "Because..." His smirk disappeared and his eyes cleared a bit as I continued. "Because Ikuto isn't really like that... You really are a kind person. I can tell, even if we have only known each other for a short amount of time. Just like how you know me so well already. Right?" I smiled a bit wider, and his eyes widened. "Amu..."

* * *

**hector: Haha! Evil evil evil! :D**

**Amu: Eh?! Why am I suddenly so nice?!**

**Ikuto: Hm, I hurt my little strawberry? -hugs Amu close-**

**Amu: Ah! Pervert! Let go!**

**Kukai: Yo! What's up everyone?**

**hector: Ah! It's Kukai! -gets excited-**

**Ikuto: -growls- No one wants you here kid. Go away.**

**hector: Ah, no actually I want him here. -raises hand-**

**Ikuto: Grrr...**

**Kukai: Anyway, please R&R! Bye everyone!**


	10. The Truth Behind His Own Words

**heatherful: Hello darling peoples! How are all of you this day?**

**Ikuto: Whoa, what's wrong with you?**

**heatherful: -winds down- Nothing, I thought I'd give it a try, but I honestly can't be hyper when I have a headache, so I must warn you this chapter may be of suck-ish quality...**

**Suu: It's okay heather-chan desu! I'm sure everyone will understand!**

**All: Not really... -holds up signs saying 'We expect good chapters!'-**

**Suu: -glares at-**

**heatherful: Aw, it's okay Suu... I don't really expect anyone to really care, heehee.**

**Amu: You don't seem too upset about it.**

**heatherful: Hey, it's none of my business. I won't tell anyone how to act or how to live their life. :)**

**All: -taken aback- Whoa... that was pretty deep...**

**heatherful: Heehee... now will someone please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Ran: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 10

The Truth Behind His Own Words

_Flashback_

_I heard the music stop, but I didn't turn from the scene I had just witnessed. "Amu...?" I heard Ikuto's voice call to me, but I remained frozen in place. I heard footsteps come towards me, and then a tight grip on my shoulder whirled me around and Ikuto looked at my appearance, eyes wide with shock, my mouth slightly agape, and I slowly somehow managed to lift my gaze to his face. "Y-you... did that?"_

_I looked at him, watching as his gaze stayed indifferent. "What? I do work for Easter after all... and you don't seem to want me around. Why does this bother you Amu?" He asked me, smirking maniacally at me, making my eyes widen even more. "Stop it Ikuto! What's wrong with you?! You never did this before!" I looked at him, my eyes pleading for the truth. "What would you know? You're just a kid. You didn't even know me until we had to live together. How do you know what I did then?" He asked, smirking even wider as he leaned down until he was at my height._

_I looked at him carefully, and my eyes slowly widened with realization. They then softened and my lips came into a very small smile. "Because..." His smirk disappeared and his eyes cleared a bit as I continued. "Because Ikuto isn't really like that... You really are a kind person. I can tell, even if we have only known each other for a short amount of time. Just like how you know me so well already. Right?" I smiled a bit wider, and his eyes widened. "Amu..." **(Holy shit long flashback! lol)**_

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

I smiled at Ikuto, he just stared at me, for once at a loss of words. Ran, Miki and Suu were all looking at the scene with curiosity, their eyes wide. Ikuto reached for me, and then there was a loud booming sound, as though two boulders had crashed together. We both turned to the side and looked at Ikuto's stepfather there, a gun in hand, along with many men behind him with sunglasses on, and our eyes widened. "Gozen?!" I heard Ikuto shout at him, and I looked at him confusingly. "Gozen? What do you mean Iku-" I was cut off by a sickening sound of laughing, it sent shivers down my spine, and I looked to the man once more.

Then something dawned on me, and my eyes widened. "What have you done with my mother?!" I shouted at him, and he merely smirked at me, it made me cower back a little, and Ikuto stepped in front of me, holding an arm in front of me protectively. "Have you forgotten what your job is Ikuto? Gain her trust? Keep an eye on her? Take the Humpty Lock?" My eyes widened and I looked up to Ikuto in horror.

"Amu, he's lying don't-" I stepped away from him, eyes wide and my hands over the Humpty Lock. I lowered my head so that my bangs covered my face, and I clenched my teeth together tightly. "I knew it... I knew I couldn't trust you!" I shouted at him as I raised my head to glare at them. A few tears spilled from my eyes, and Ikuto's widened. I saw the Humpty Lock begin to glow and I looked to Ran. "My own heart, unlock!" I shouted as Ran and I chara transformed. "She can... transform too?!" Ikuto and Gozen said together.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

"Amazing, she can transform as well?" I murmured under my breath, staring at Amu as she stared at us in a frilly pink cheerleader uniform. "Where is my mother?! What have you done with her?!" Amu shouted at Gozen, and I looked away from her. "Ikuto, take care of her. I don't feel like explaining to a little girl." He said in a mocking tone and he snapped his fingers together, and I nodded reluctantly as he began walking off.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" She growled, and I chara transformed as well, just in time as she charged for Gozen, and I moved to the side, stopping her as she slammed into me. Her head hit my chest as my arms wound around her, and she looked up at me, teeth bared like an animal ready to fight. My eyes widened as she struggled against my grip, looking over my shoulder to try and look for his retreating figure.

"Just let it go. He's long gone by now." I said to her harshly, and she glared, focusing on me now. She started pounding on my chest with all of her strength and I sighed. "Let go of me! You lied to me and I never should have trusted you!" She shouted as she pressed her hands against my chest and pushed against it. My feet slid back about an inch, and my eyes widened. I looked down and she used my shock to her advantage, she pulled away from me and jumped high into the air, looking down at the ground as she began to move forward, most likely looking for Gozen.

"Damn it... that idiot." I muttered as I crouched down and jumped up into the air as well, soon catching up to her. We were slowly lowering to the ground, the jumps losing effect and I reached out to grab her. I managed to grip her shoulder and I pulled her back against my chest. She looked back at me, her eyes wide from shock, and then her chara transformation wore off. "Ikuto? What the hell do you think your doing?!" She shouted at me as I simply pulled her tighter against my chest, placing my hand on top of her head comfortingly.

"Idiot, be quiet or I'll lose my transformation too." I murmured, and she stopped talking, I could feel her gaze on me and the warmth of her cheeks from her blush. It made me smirk, and I noticed how we were coming to the ground at a fast rate, I did a small spin and caught Amu bridal style just before we hit the ground. (Like in episode 18! :D) I stood up straight and she jumped out of my hands, turning away from me as she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. I smirked at her and walked right behind her, causing her to glance at me just as I leaned against her back, wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

"Leave me alone Ikuto. I can't trust you at all." She said angrily, trying to push me away once more, so I wrapped my other arm around her as well. "You were so nice to me earlier... what happened?" I whined, closing my eyes tiredly. "I found out the truth. You were right, you work for Easter, no point in being allies right?" My eyes widened with shock, and I pulled away from her. She began walking forward slowly, her charas close behind. Her blue chara looked back at me, pain visible in her small eyes.

I looked away and put my hands into my pockets as I began to walk away. "Ikuto... what will we do now nya?" I heard Yoru ask me quietly, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows... maybe try to figure some things out..." I muttered, not really paying any attention. "Ne... just what does that mean?!" Yoru mewed loudly, and I looked up at the star-filled sky. _Honestly? I don't really know..._

* * *

**heatherful: I hope you all enjoyed! This was an awesome chapter to make! Hopefully I helped some people who were confuzzled! :D**

**Suu: Wow! Such a confusing chapter desu!**

**heatherful: Eh?! No! It's not confusing! -gets worried-**

**Miki: heather-chan is a bit out of control for the moment...**

**Ran: Heh... fight heather-chan!**

**heatherful: Yeah... okay, I'll try! -gets confident-**

**Ikuto: What a strange girl...**

**Amu: Totally agree with you there... -sweat drops-**

**Ikuto: Whatever... please R&R.**

**heatherful: See you next time everyone! -waves-**


	11. I Can't Believe This

**heatherful: Hey everyone! I must say, it'll be a bit short since I have to hurry! So sorry, no little chitchat here, I don't own Shugo Chara in any way! Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

I Can't Believe This

_Flashback (It's in Ikuto's POV)_

_"I found out the truth. You were right, you work for Easter, no point in being allies right?" My eyes widened with shock, and I pulled away from her. She began walking forward slowly, her charas close behind. Her blue chara looked back at me, pain visible in her small eyes._"

_I looked away and put my hands into my pockets as I began to walk away. "Ikuto... what will we do now nya?" I heard Yoru ask me quietly, and I shrugged my shoulders. "Who knows... maybe try to figure some things out..." I muttered, not really paying any attention. "Ne... just what does that mean?!" Yoru mewed loudly, and I looked up at the star-filled sky. **Honestly? I don't really know...**_

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

"I can't believe that Ikuto lied to me like that! That I _believed_ him like that!" I shouted angrily at myself, my charas looking at me sadly. "Amu-chan... I don't think that Ikuto intended to do this... I think we should go back and try to find him." Ran said worriedly, and my eyes widened. "What?! How can you say that after what he did?! We have to find my mom we have to-" "You talk way too much when you're excited." I turned my head to see Ikuto, hands in pockets, a sad look on his face.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him, and he walked towards me, making me match his steps as I backed away. He sighed and stopped, as I did. "Look, I wanted to apologize to you. I had no idea he was planning on taking your mother. I should have told you what he planned from the beginning because I..." He trailed off, and I tilted my head to the side slightly in spite of myself. "What are you saying Ikuto...?" I asked quietly, my voice much quieter now. He came towards me yet this time I didn't back away, I simply stared at him curiously.

"I'm interested in you Amu. I told you I care about you... a lot. Now, do you want me to make this a little joke and make you cry even though I'm serious? Or... do you want me to tell you about Gozen?" Ikuto asked me, and I blushed, _He really does care about me..._ I sighed and looked up at him. "Tell me about Gozen..." I said hesitantly, and he smirked, making my face turn even more red. "Alright come on, I know where we can go so he can't hear us." Ikuto began walking away, and I quickly followed after him to regain the loss of pace.

_Later (taking an alley cat path!)_

"Ikuto! Is this really necessary?!" I whispered to him as I clutched his arm as if it were the only thing in the world. Which in this case it was, he was leading me over a large stone fence, we were on top of it, and he was walking like it was no big deal. He turned his head and smirked, making me glare at him. "Ah, of course it's necessary, besides I like the feel from here." He turned and continued walking, and I sighed, knowing he was referring to the fact that I was clutching his arm to my chest.

He stopped abruptly, and I wobbled a little, but quickly regained my footing. "We have to go down now." He said, and I looked at him incredulously. "After going though all the work to get _up_ here, now we have to get down?" My voice was a tad higher than normal, and he smirked. He swiftly lifted me up into his arms bridal style and hopped down, cat ears appearing on his head as he landed directly onto his feet with a soft thud.

He set me down and smirked at my blushing face and began walking, and I groaned mentally. "How much longer Ikuto?" I said somewhat impatiently, and he chuckled. "Only a bit longer, want me to carry you?" He said as he turned his head to smirk at me. "Tch. Shut up pervert." I muttered, my whole face turning red now.

_At the amusement park!_

I followed Ikuto through a large and empty amusement park, I shivered from the eerie looks of it all. "This is really the only safe place?" I asked quietly, and he turned, causing me to stop, and he walked toward me, but I didn't stop. It was dark, but I could see his dark eyes staring directly into mine, they looked even more mesmerizing in the moonlight. _Wait! What am I thinking?! _I screamed in my head, but I didn't show my worry on the outside, I simply stared into his eyes as he got closer and closer to me.

"Amu..." Ikuto murmured, making me shake my head slightly, closing my eyes and opening them to clear my head. "Tell me what he had planned. Don't think I'll let you get away from explaining this." I said to him, and he chuckled. "Okay, fine. My _step father_-" I noticed how the words came out of his mouth like poison, and I blinked, slightly shocked. "His real name is Gozen. He is the head of Easter, and he wanted me to learn about your eggs, and now, probably the Humpty Lock."

Ikuto didn't look at me as he said this, and I winced. That was probably why, he most likely didn't want to see my pained look as he told me the truth. "Why don't you just leave?" I asked hesitantly, and he looked over to me now, his eyes were sad and somewhat cold, but his expression was soft, he was being careful not to make me upset. "I have a life contract, I can't just leave." I bit my lip and stared at him carefully, and sighed, looking down. "And what about my mom?" I asked quietly, staring at the ground now. "Just trying to lure you into giving up the Humpty Lock. She's fine, they didn't even kidnap her, she's just enjoying herself in some resort for as long as she pleases." He said so casually, it made my head come up in surprise.

"Are you sure you won't get hurt if you tell me this?" I asked sheepishly, and he looked at me in surprise, but then he smirked. "I don't really know. But I don't really care either. You're more important to me. I promised you I wouldn't lie anymore right?" He started walking towards me slowly, taking long strides, and I hardly noticed when we were only centimeters apart. "Yeah... you did promise..." I said quietly, and he leaned down, resting his forehead against mine, causing my face to turn red.

"And I plan on keeping it." He whispered as he lowered himself until his lips reached mine gently. At first instinct my eyes widened and my body tensed, but it slowly began to relax against his soft lips, and I pressed my lips back against his.

* * *

**  
heatherful: Please R&R! I love you guys! Byeness!**


	12. Facing the Truth

**heatherful: Hey everyone! I am baaaack!**

**Ikuto: From where?**

**heatherful:... Um, I dunno, somewhere. **

**Ikuto: Tch. Whatever you say...**

**heatherful: Okay! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! By the way, I get what Ikuto means about that strawberry shampoo! I used some the other day and it smelled SO GOOD! xD**

**Amu: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara in any way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Facing the Truth

_Flashback_

_"I promised you I wouldn't lie anymore right?" He started walking towards me slowly, taking long strides, and I hardly noticed when we were only centimeters apart. "Yeah... you did promise..." I said quietly, and he leaned down, resting his forehead against mine, causing my face to turn red._

_"And I plan on keeping it." He whispered as he lowered himself until his lips reached mine gently. At first instinct my eyes widened and my body tensed, but it slowly began to relax against his soft lips, and I pressed my lips back against his._

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

I couldn't believe it, no matter how hard I tried. That perverted cat had made me fall in love with him. He got to fall for all of his flaws and the way he acted. Opposites attract I suppose, yet I couldn't believe I was really kissing him back! I felt his hand rest against my lower back, and his other hand came up my neck and into my hair, locking my face roughly with his.

My hands came up instinctively, tangling themselves into his soft hair. I felt my eyes close as he traced my lips with his tongue, slowly sliding it into my mouth. I whimpered a little, but it wasn't about being upset this time. I could simply feel my heart beating fast, my emotions boiling over the top.

He pulled away slightly, it caused me to open my eyes and look at him questioningly. He smiled and rested his forehead against mine, and he kissed my nose. "You must be tired right? A lot happened today... wanna go home?" He asked me the question so sincerely, it made me speechless. I finally looked away, my 'cool 'n' spicy' character kicking in a little. "Not really... What about Gozen?" I looked up to him eagerly, and his whole expression turned slightly cold.

"Don't worry about him Amu, I'll take care of it." He said firmly, and my jaw dropped. "No! It's my mother who's being held captive! I have to save her Iku-" He pinched my lips together between his thumb and pointer finger, making me narrow my eyes. "I'll take care of it. I don't need you getting mixed up into this." He said, once again, very firmly. I pulled away from him angrily. "You can't just tell me what to do Ikuto!" I shouted at him, tears beginning to form in my eyes.

_Why...? Why does he have to act this way?! Just when I realized that I..._ I wiped at my eyes quickly, turning away from his pained expression. "I can't just sit back and let you take care of this! She's my mom... the only family that I have left." I felt my shoulders shake a bit, and then I realized my tears _had_ managed to spill.

I heard his footsteps come closer to me, making a shiver run down my spine. _Amazing, I react with just his presence._ I thought as if it was pathetic. I felt his arms wrap around my shoulders and I looked back at him slightly. "I'm sorry... I'm not used to not taking care of others. I've always been taking care of anything in my direction... I'm sorry." I felt myself melt into his chest willingly. He tightened his grip on me carefully, and I looked back at him questioningly.

"Hinamori-san?" We both turned our heads to see Tadase standing about fifteen feet away, he had one plastic bag in each of his hands. "Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked quietly, my voice going up a few octaves. Ikuto growled low in his throat, and I glanced back at him, his jaw was clenched tightly, the tendons in his hands sticking out. He came a step forward, and Ikuto backed us away a step as well.

Tadase stopped, shooting a glare at Ikuto. "Well, I was just at the store buying some things. Then I started walking through here, why are you here with Tsukiyomi Ikuto? At _night_?" I stared at him, my face turning red from his intense stare. "I-" "That's none of your business kiddy king." Ikuto cut me off, and I looked back at him. His expression was blank, as if he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary.

Tadase stared at me with a bewildered expression, his eyes wide. "Do you agree with him Hinamori-san?" I bit my lip and looked away from him. "He has a point Tadase-kun. I can be with who I want." I said quietly, and I could nearly hear his teeth clench together out of anger. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow Hinamori-san." He said icily, and I turned my head slightly to glance at him guiltily. He had turned and was walking away now, and I sighed tiredly.

Ikuto's arms tightened around me protectively. "Don't let him bother you. If he really cared about you he wouldn't mind so much." Ikuto whispered into my ear, his lips brushing against it as he did so. His warm lips felt hot against my cold ear. I shuttered a little at the thought, then I sighed. "That's exactly what Nagehiko said to me..." I said quietly, and he pushed me away, turning me so that I looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?" He asked me carefully, his eyes intense and not leaving mine.

"Nagehiko... when I was talking to him I told him about you... and he said that if Tadase-kun really cared he wouldn't be so upset..." I said carefully, not being able to read his blank expression. "What did you say about me?" He was smirking now, a large amount of humor in his eyes. I frowned at him, "Never mind, I wanna go home." I turned but he grabbed my arm, obviously not letting me escape this.

"What'd you say _Amu_?" I felt my face turn bright red from the memory of what I said to Nagehiko. "W-well, I told him about how... you tease me a lot... and most of the time I can hardly tell if you're serious... I told him about how you're the most complicated person I've ever met... and that I can't believe that I really and truly like you this much!" I looked up to him, and all the humor was gone.

He had an appalled expression on his face, and I could feel my face blazing brightly. He smiled gently and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. "Come on, let's go home Amu." He whispered, his voice husky as he pulled away from me. I sighed, but nodded and he began walking, pulling me with him.

_At home_

"You should get some sleep, it's been a long day." Ikuto and I were standing in the hallway between our rooms, getting ready to part. "Mmhm." I murmured reluctantly, and Ikuto looked confused. "I guess... I'll see you in the morning." Ikuto said, and I looked away from him. "Sure thing..." I said sourly, getting my hand on the doorknob before Ikuto grabbed me fiercely and pushed his lips against mine roughly. My eyes widened with shock from his sudden kiss, but I kissed him back, putting my fingers into his hair.

He pulled away from me and stared me in the eyes carefully. "Amu, have you ever...?" He trailed off, and I felt my voice hitch in my throat. "N-no." I managed to whisper, and he just kissed my lips again, and he slowly opened the door and backed me into my bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us.

* * *

**heatherful: Here you go! What you guys wanted you finally get! THE MAGIC!**

**Amu: Wtf?!**

**Ikuto: -smirks-**

**Suu: Please R&R desu!**


	13. The Morning After

**heatherful: Hey everyone! I'm reaaaaaally sorry about From Hours To Minutes, but I have nothing to write about! Give me ideas! And I can't believe I have 154 reviews! x3**

**All: ...**

**Ikuto: -clears throat- Anyway, So this is for Sibling Rivalry then? -smirks at Amu-**

**Amu: -blushes and turns away-**

**heatherful: Yep. You guessed it! -smiles brightly-**

**Ikuto: Heh, alright I'll do the disclaimer. heather-chan do-**

**Nagehiko: Doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy. **

**heatherful: Oh! It's Nagehiko! -squeals and hugs excitedly-**

**Nagehiko: -smirks at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: -glares-**

**Amu: E-Eto, okay! Enjoy!**

**heatherful: By the way, this chapter is dedicated to babo123! Enjoy it! Chew it! Taste it! Savor it! DREAM ABOUT IT! XD**

* * *

Chapter 13

The Morning After

_Flashback!_

_He pulled away from me and stared me in the eyes carefully. "Amu, have you ever...?" He trailed off, and I felt my voice hitch in my throat. "N-no." I managed to whisper, and he just kissed my lips again, and he slowly opened the door and backed me into my bedroom, kicking the door closed behind us._

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up, but my eyes didn't open. I could feel the cool blanket lay across the bottom of my hips, leaving my back bare and exposed. My hair hung on my face, and I lied directly on my stomach, my head turned towards the wall. I felt a warm finger begin to trace a random pattern up and down my back, making goosebumps appear along my skin. My eyes slowly fluttered open, but I didn't dare turn back to look at Ikuto. "I know that you're awake Amu." He murmured quietly, his voice rough with sleep.

I slowly turned my head to the other direction, only to see his ice-blue eyes stare back at me. "How did you know I was awake?" I whispered quietly, and he smirked, then he chuckled a little. "Your breathing increased, and you got goosebumps. You didn't get them when you were sleeping." He said casually, I turned my head to see his pointer finger still tracing patterns.

My bangs were hanging in my face, some of them covering my left eye, the rest just hung in random spots. He reached out and moved my bangs out of my face, and he smirked at my ogling at his chest. "What? Didn't see it enough last night?" He asked, and I looked away from him angrily. I turned my head back to glance at the clock, it was much later than I thought. "Wow... nine o'clock." I murmured quietly, and Ikuto turned his head to see as well.

"You still wanna go to school?" Ikuto smirked at me, and I shook my head, letting myself fall back onto the bed. I felt Ikuto's warm arms wrap around me, pulling me closely to his warm chest. "Good. That means we can cuddle all day." My face turned bright red, and I smacked Ikuto on the chest. I scooted away from him and covered myself with the blanket more. "Cold?" Ikuto murmured into my ear, and I glared at him. "Nope. Toasty warm, thanks." I said sarcastically, causing him to smirk even wider.

"Whatever. I'm going to shower." Ikuto said as he kissed my temple, and then I quickly averted my eyes from his body as he stood and left the room. I sat up and held the blanket against my chest, I sighed and stood up as well, getting off of my bed. I hurried into my bathroom and jumped at my own reflection. My face was bright red and my hair was going in odd directions in some places, perfectly fine in others. I sighed and turned on the water for the bath, trying to find a comfortable temperature.

_After bathing_

I walked out of the bathroom, my hair straight and hanging down my back, my bangs pulled back. I had on some light pink shorts and a black tank top. I walked out of my room and down the stairs, glancing around at the empty house. _What am I going to do about my mom? Ikuto won't tell me anything..._ I sighed and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it and leaning my head back tiredly. "Amu-chan!" I opened my eyes and turned my head to see my charas coming towards me.

"Amu-chan! What were you doing last night? You locked us out!" Ran complained, and I felt my breath hitch in my throat. "N-Nothing, I was just upset and locked the door. Sorry guys." I tried to smile, but it came out like a grimace. "She's lying." Miki said bluntly, and I widened my eyes in mock hurt. "What? How can you say that Miki?" I asked her, telling her with my eyes to shut up. She rolled her eyes and then she went along.

"Nothing, I thought you were talking about something else." Miki muttered as she floated away, Suu following after her. "What do you mean desu?" I heard Suu say to her curiously, and I sighed. "Hey Amu." I jumped and looked over at Ikuto, he was leaning casually against the wall by the stairs. He had on some jeans with a hole in the right knee, a loose white T-shirt, and a dark gray sweatshirt on. "What is it?" I asked him somewhat sourly, my heart pounding very fast from the scare. He began to walk towards me, grinning mischievously, taking long strides until he was behind the couch right behind me.

"You know what I just realized? Halloween is in one week. Pretty cool right?" He asked me, blowing into my ear as he did. "I'd rather not think about that until we get my mom back Ikuto..." I said quietly, looking back at his pained expression. "I'll try to figure out a way to find your mother Amu, I promise." He whispered, putting his arms around my shoulder and hugging me from behind. I closed my eyes and grabbed his arm in my hand, a small way to hug him back.

"Strawberries and Alley Cats, a strange combination don't you think?" Miki asked Ran, Suu, and Yoru as she began to pull out her notebook to draw. "Yeah, who would've thought nya!" Yoru added, nodding in sync with Ran and Suu. I sighed and ignored them, pulling Ikuto's arm even closer to me. It was very warm compared to my cold shoulders.

He chuckled and came around to the other side, sitting down next to me, pulling me so that I was awkwardly leaning on him. My face turned red but I didn't fight it, I nuzzled my head against his chest, feeling oddly comfortable when he wrapped his arm around my waist. I closed my eyes and exhaled shakily, he began rubbing my back comfortingly.

Suddenly, I was pulled out of my day-dream when a loud rapping sound came from the door. I jumped and stood up instantly. I walked towards the door, Ikuto close behind me. I stood on my tip-toes to see out of the window, and a smiling Nagehiko waved at me. I blinked a few times and opened the door, and he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Well well, for shame Amu-chan... skipping school..." He said, and then he eyes Ikuto, nodding to him in a hello. "With Tsukiyomi-san and everything." He chuckled a little bit.

"Well what are you doing Nagehiko?" I asked hesitantly, and he folded his arms over his chest. "My dearest Amu-chan wasn't at school so I got worried." He said dramatically, and I could feel Ikuto get tense behind me. I turned and placed my hand on his chest, telling him to calm down. With his jaw tight, he turned and walked into the other room. I turned back to Nagehiko, and I hugged him tightly.

He hesitated for a moment, and then he hugged me back. "What's the hug for Amu-chan?" He asked quietly, and I just shook my head. "Because I felt like giving my best friend a hug." I said quietly, and he chuckled a little bit. He pulled away and looked at me carefully, and I looked at him questioningly. "So... how's it with you and Tsukiyomi-san?" He asked, his bright smile still in place, and my face turned red.

"Well... I'm pretty sure we're dating now... after last night..." I trailed off, and Nagehiko tilted his head to the side. "Last night? What did you..." He trailed off when I looked at him seriously, and then his eyebrows rose and his eyes widened. "Oh. Interesting." He said and he blinked a few times. "Yeah..." I said quietly, and he just laughed a little. He placed his hand on my head and ruffled my hair gently. "Whatever you think is right Amu-chan." He said, and I smiled at him brightly.

_Twenty Minutes Later_

Nagehiko glanced down at his wrist watch. "Ah, I better go, my next class is starting soon. See you soon Amu-chan. Bye Tsukiyomi-san!" he called behind me to the house, standing up and pulling me with him. "Oh, how's Tadase-kun?" I asked quietly, and Nagehiko rolled his eyes. "Up to our throats in his king-mode. Don't worry, he'll get over it. Bye Amu-chan!" He said as he turned, waving at me as he began to walk away. I waved back, smiling weakly. "Bye... Nagehiko." I watched him until he was out of my sight, and then I walked back into the house.

* * *

**heatherful: Hello peoples! Or rather... goodbye peoples! Oh and guess what! I'm going to be Elton John for Halloween! Heehee...**

**All: Why?**

**heatherful: Because Elton John is friggin' awesome! Sheesh! Oh! And you must go to babo123's profile and look at her pictures! She is so good at drawing!**

**Ikuto: Please R&R, bye everyone!**


	14. No Lies, No Jokes, No Plan!

**Heather: Wow, Sibling Rivalry, woot woot woot. x3 I was listening to 'Be Prepared by the Lion King' while typing this, don't ask why. I've been in a 'Disney' mood lately.'**

**-cricket chirps-**

**Heather: I won't let this get me down! Sheesh, and oh em gee! Guess what peoples!!!**

**All: What?**

**Heather: Senator McCain is coming to my school tomorrow! It's so cool! I may not be for him winning, but he's famous and I get to take pictures! I may get an autograph! XD**

**Ikuto: Wow, really?**

**Heather: Yes. I'm really excited. Plus I get a couple of hours away from my classes. :)**

**Nagehiko: Well, Heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara. But she does so happen to own this story, it is hers!**

**Ikuto: Gr, not this time he/she! -pulls off his shirt and does his sexy smile-**

**Nagehiko: -glares, and smiled politely at me-**

**Heather: -is torn, looks from Ikuto to Nagehiko- Ah! So much... so hard! What do I do?! Dx**

**Yoru: Um, Heather-chan is confused right now nya. Please enjoy chapter 14 to Sibling Rivalry nya!**

* * *

Chapter 14

No Lies, No Jokes... No Plan?!

**(Amu's POV)**

I closed the door behind me after I watched Nagehiko leave. I sighed, taking a long inhale, and slowly letting it come out through my nose. I closed my eyes and felt some small weight on my shoulder. I assumed it was one of my charas, but my eyes didn't open. I heard some soft footsteps, all too familiar, and _that_ caused my eyes to open. Ikuto was leaning against the doorway from the living room, arms folded over his chest.

He walked towards me, his expression so serious and hard that it sent shivers down my spine. "Wh-what is it Ikuto?" I asked quietly, and he sighed, yet his expression didn't change. He came forward until we were only inches apart, since I saw him I hadn't blinked, or breathed for that matter. I took another deep breath, it was shaky, and he frowned. "Do I make you that nervous?" He let one side of his mouth go up.

I didn't laugh, I just looked up at him carefully. He took both my shoulders in his hands, and I could feel the pressure. _Wow, he really is strong..._ I said carefully, another shiver running up and down my spine. "Amu..." His voice caused me to snap back into reality, and I looked back to his face carefully. "Amu, I would like for you to tell me what happened to your sister and father." He said carefully, and I gaped at him.

My lower lip trembled a little, and my whole frame started to shake as tears formed in my eyes. His whole expression softened, his eyes looked pained. He pulled my to his chest, his arms around me tightly as if to stop the shaking. "Listen, I need you to tell me. I know it must be hard, but ple-" "It was snowing one night..." I started, my voice shaky yet strong at the same time. He stopped speaking, pulling away slightly to look down at me, but I only stared forward, not seeing him, just remembering.

_Flashback_

_"Mama! Papa! Ami wants to go to the store with you!" My nine year old sister cried out, acting like a baby again. "Then Amu-chan has to come too." My mom said, eying me with a grin on her face, and I groaned. "Fine. Let's go." I said in a bored tone as I grabbed my coat, placing it on myself. "Yay! Onee-chan is coming too!" Ami cried out, hugging my arm excitedly. I smiled down at her slightly, sighing afterwards._

_After shopping_

_My father and sister were so much a like, happy and hyper all of the time. We all waited at a walk section, and then the sign said go. We all walked forward, me and mom in the front, papa and Ami behind us. I felt the ground vibrate beneath me, and a loud horn. I turned my head to the noise, only to see a very large semi-truck speeding towards us. _

_My eyes widened as I watched the truck come towards us, it seemed to be like in the movies. The truck was coming at us as if in slow motion, yet all I could do was stand there like a deer caught in headlights. "Onee-chan! Look out!" Ami's voice pulled me out of the slowness of everything around me. I felt some hands on my lower back, pushing me about two feet forward. My mom was pushed right after me, leaving my father and Ami behind, just as the truck seemed to hit some ice and spin._

_It all happened so fast after I was pushed, the truck hit them, I closed my eyes as soon as it happened, hearing the sickening crunches from the impact. My eyes slowly opened themselves, and I wish I hadn't. The scene in front of me was devastating, all I could really make sense of was the bright red liquid over the dark gray scenary, bit and pieces of things I could make any sense of..._

_Flashback Over (She'd been remembering and telling him at the same time)_

"I-I just closed my eyes and screamed after that... I guess I passed out, because the last thing I remember really is waking up in a police station in my mom's arms." I finished quietly, we had moved over to the couch, and I hardly noticed as tears fell silently down my face. Ikuto had his arm around me tensely, I didn't dare to sneak a glance at him.

"How did you ever get over that?" I heard Ikuto ask, and I shrugged, yet I denied to look at him. "Well, you kind of brought me out of my depression..." I said quietly, and I could feel him shift, most likely trying to see my face. "Amu, look at me." I shook my head slightly, and he sighed. He reached and grabbed my chin in his hand, "_Amu_, look at me." He said as he turned my head to look at him.

He reached up with his other hand, wiping away all of the stray tears on my face. "Ikuto... I need to know where my mom is." I said quietly, and he leaned down and kissed me directly on the lips, it tingled my whole frame, making me shiver. "I understand, but I'm still working on it." He whispered against my lips, and I sighed. He reached around and pulled me to his chest, warming up my shivering body.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

_I promise Amu, no one will hurt you again._

* * *

**Heather: All done! Please R&R! Bye everyone!**


	15. Their Fight

**heather: Yo you guys! I love you all so muches! I love you guys like my best friends!**

**Amu: -blinks- Oh dear god, what is wrong with her? -glances around frantically-**

**Ikuto: Oh, she is freaking out because of the election, she's curious as to who will win.**

**heather: -grabs camera lens thing, gets right in front of it- Who the hell is gonna win?! I CAN'T STAND IT!**

**All: Ah! She has officially lost it! Everyone back away slowly! Then duck and cover! -runs away except for the cast-**

**Cast: Shit, we can't leave can we?**

**heather: Nope. But it worked, now we can work in peace. Although I really am fidgety about who'll win. -seems normal now-**

**Cast: -wide eyes- Wtf...**

**heather: Anyway, I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters in any way! Enjoy! -smiles innocently-**

* * *

Chapter 15

Their Fight

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes to my noisy alarm, and glanced at my clock. "7:30, not too bad." I leaned over and pressed the off button, and was relieved of the annoying noise. I sat up and stretched my arms back, glancing down at the pajamas which I hadn't put on myself. "Damn it Ikuto..." I muttered as I stood and walked towards my bathroom.

_After Showering_

I walked out of my bathroom with my school uniform on, and I buttoned up the very last button. "Aw, I like it better when that one is open." I heard Ikuto complain from the doorway, and I jumped. I placed my hand over my heart and let out a jagged breath. "Jeez Ikuto, don't do that. I think I almost had a heart attack!" I glared him and he smirked, thinking of something perverted no doubt.

I grabbed my school bag and looked for Ran, Miki, and Suu. They were floating nearby, smiling widely. I smiled and headed out of the door, brushing my shoulder against Ikuto's in the process. It sent shivers down my spine. I turned back to see him staring at me intensely, despite my curiosity I grabbed his sleeve and pulled on him to come with me. "Come on Ikuto, let's go." I said, beginning to walk away. "Sure." He said in a bored tone as he closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets and slowly followed me.

_At School! (don't worry it gets GOOD)_

I watched as Ikuto left for his own little group of friends, and I left for mine. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, "Amu-chan?" I turned at Nagehiko's voice, and it turned out he was the one who was patting my shoulder. "Oh, hi Nagehiko..." I said quietly, smiling at him as best I could. He looked pained at my faking, but I gave him a 'not right now' type of look. Nagehiko glanced at Ikuto then, a small glare forming. I tugged on his sleeve, causing him to look down at me. "It's okay, don't chara change hear Nagi." I teased him, smiling easier now, and he smiled gently too.

I heard the bell ring, indicating that it was time for class to start, and everyone slowly made their way into the building. "Oh, by the way Amu-chan, we have a guardian meeting after school today." I looked at him with shock written all over my face. "Eh? Why? Where would we have it?" We hadn't had a guardian meeting in so long, since we got out of grade school. "We're going to walk back to the garden, meet us there okay?" I nodded and soon we parted ways to go to class.

_After School_

I frustratingly kicked a small rock with my shoe as I began to walk towards the elementary building. "Mou, what's the matter Amu-chan?" I heard Ran ask me, and I glanced at her with more sadness then anger. "Ikuto has been avoiding me all day! He hasn't spoken to me and he's even been giving me cold stares!" I said to them, and they all looked sad now. "Amu!" I heard Ikuto call me, but I turned to glare at him. Then I began to walk even faster to the secret garden. "Hmph, no way. I'm not going to talk to _you_ now." I mumbled as we all made our way there.

I saw the building come into view, and I started to run, picking up much speed since I was going down a hill. As I was about to reach for the handle, a strong grip turned me, only to be face to face with the Blue Devil. He grabbed my shoulders so that I couldn't turn away from him. "What is it? You ignore me all day and then decide to be all buddy-buddy?" I said in a cold tone, making him look appalled. "what are you saying?" He asked, and I ground my teeth together.

"You know what I'm talking about Ikuto! Don't act like you haven't spoken to me all day! I'm not stupid you know!" I shouted at him, causing the door to open so that we had an audience, they about to run out, but Nagehiko put his arm in front of them so they couldn't leave. Ikuto and I were both glaring daggers at each other now, and everyone stared in disbelief. "Why are you so upset about this?" He said in an icy tone, making my glare darken.

"Why won't you tell me what upset you about it?" He pressed, and I could feel my anger boiling inside of me. "Because! I don't have to tell you! You should already know! I have my own things that I don't need a stupid cat to know!" I could tell that made him extremely angry, even though he kept his face cold and hard. "Well I have something of yours that you'll never get back. I have your virginity." He said calmly, making my eyes widen and my mouth drop open about 1/4 a inch. My whole face flushed red and I could hear everyone's jaw drop.

My whole frame began to shake, but he was calm and even looked somewhat smug by his short victory. Since we were still only inches apart, and clenched my fists together, and slowly let my hands straighten out. I slowly brought my hand up, pressed it against my warm cheek, and then quickly slapped him. "I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I shouted as I turned and began to run as fast as I could away from the embarrassing scene.

* * *

**heather: I know it was short! GOMEN! but I'm so excited! Obama won he won he won he won!!! I'm so excited I can hardly contain myself!**

**All: -giggle at my CUTENESS- (See? not crazy. Cute!)**

**Ikuto: She has officially lost her last marble. Anyway pl-**

**Nagehiko: Please R&R. See everyone next time.**

**Ikuto: Damn it kid! You're in for it now... -rolls up sleeves walking towards Nagehiko-**

**heather: Oh shit! Turn off the camera turn off the- **

**-BEEP-**


	16. More Apologies

**heather: -clears throat- So, as you can see, Ikuto did not successfully beat up Nagehiko. -moves aside to reveal Ikuto wrapped up in bandages sitting in a wheelchair, a very smug looking Nagehiko-**

**Ikuto: -muffles murmurs-**

**All: Whaaaat? -lean forward mockingly-**

**heather: Hah, you guys... I wouldn't do that... -waves them away as if they were bugs-**

**All: Aww, why not heather-chan?!**

**heather: -snickers- Because when he heals I don't want blood on my carpet, Nagehiko may be able to take him, but you guys don't stand a chance.**

**All: Tch. -walk away reluctantly-**

**heather: heehee, I love doing that. People say I'm not nice, but hey, I'm not a nice person! Anyway, onward with the chappie! xD (By the way, I'm writing this in my computer class, so it will probably be short!)**

**Ikuto: mmmph mrrrph nnnphhrph!**

**All: Wtf... **

**Nagehiko: What he said was, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 16

More Apologies

_Flashback_

_"Why won't you tell me what upset you about it?" He pressed, and I could feel my anger boiling inside of me. "Because! I don't have to tell you! You should already know! I have my own things that I don't need a stupid cat to know!" I could tell that made him extremely angry, even though he kept his face cold and hard. "Well I have something of yours that you'll never get back. I have your virginity." He said calmly, making my eyes widen and my mouth drop open about 1/4 a inch. My whole face flushed red and I could hear everyone's jaw drop._

_My whole frame began to shake, but he was calm and even looked somewhat smug by his short victory. Since we were still only inches apart, and clenched my fists together, and slowly let my hands straighten out. I slowly brought my hand up, pressed it against my warm cheek, and then quickly slapped him. "I hate you Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I shouted as I turned and began to run as fast as I could away from the embarrassing scene._

_End of Flashback_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I watched as Amu ran off, and I was tempted to run after her, but didn't. I saw each of her friends stare at me incredulously, and the one with long purple hair came forward and punched me. Directly in the edge of my jaw, making my whole head turned from the impact. I turned my face to see his very angry expression, I had one hand over my jaw, my eyes tight as I clenched my free hand, getting ready to hit _him_.

"Apologize to Amu-chan right now Tsukiyomi-san! I don't think you understand how much that hurt her feelings!" He shouted at me, and I saw two of the others nod at me, one was a male with orange hair, the other was a short girl with bright blond curly hair. They both looked serious, and really pissed.

The purple haired boy raised his eye brows and pushed me int he direction Amu had run, I could faintly see her bright pink hair in the far distance. "Go! Go to Amu-chan, you're the only one who'll make this better!" I grit my teeth at this kid's knowledge, but I started running after her as fast as I could. I got closer to her by the second, my much longer legs taking up more ground than hers. "Amu!"

**(Amu's POV)**

"Amu!" I heard Ikuto's deep voice call out, making my pace slacken a little, and I turned my head to see him running towards me. I was so shocked that it made me stop, and turned my body all the way around to see him getting closer and closer, it was at quite a fast rate. _So fast... and his face is getting a little red, maybe from running?_ I watched as he slowly came to a halt in front of me, his chest rising in falling quickly, yet it seemed peaceful.

I glared at him, unwilling to be tricked by his alluring eyes, his perfect face and body, or the complete uncontrollable urge to want him by my side. "What is it Ikuto?" I said in a cold tone, and he quickly walked forward, so fast that I couldn't back away from him in time, and he captured my lips with his. I quickly pulled away, and rubbed my lips with my sleeve.

He growled and kissed me again, only to have me wipe my lips once more. Ikuto's whole face turned into a scowl as he gripped both of my wrists and kissed me on the lips fiercely. He pulled away and looked directly into my eyes, his own were intense and fierce as mine were shocked and wide. "Amu, I really do care about you. I've told you this before. I didn't mean to hurt you, sometimes my anger gets ahead of me..." He trailed off, looking down at the ground now, his forehead has crease lines all over it.

I bit my lip, unsure of what to say, all of our charas were watching with complete interest, and I sighed. "I... don't know anymore." He looked up, his face was cold, yet his expression was soft in a way. "I _need_ to find my mother. To take down Gozen-" "That's my job, it has nothing to do with you." He cut me off, he said it seriously, and I blinked at him, then I glared.

"You listen to _me_ now Ikuto! I am going to help! You said yourself we belong together ne?" He looked as though he was going to deny it, then he growled and nodded. "And so I'm coming with you, we need to get moving. And fast." I murmured as I slowly pressed my lips against his jaw, reaching up on my tip-toes to do so. "I don't think it can be just us..." "We can help." We both turned to see Nagehiko, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase all standing there, small smiled gracing their features.

It was Nagehiko who had spoken, and he looked as though he was ready to fight, and then two small charas popped out and were next to him, one was Temari, and the other I didn't recognize. "Eh... Nagehiko, who's that?" I pointed to the skater boy type chara that I had never seen before, and Nagehiko smiled gently now. "It's what the meeting was about Amu-chan, my egg finally hatched, this is Rizumu." Rizumu smiled widely as he placed his hands behind his head. "Yo!" Was all he said, and I smiled slightly.

They all walked forward then, and Kukai looked somewhat excited, Rima looked serious, Yaya had the same expression as Kukai, Kairi looked bored, Nagehiko had determination on his face, and Tadase only smiled slightly. Nagehiko placed a hand on both me and Ikuto's shoulders, and he smirked. Nagehiko, smirked. It made my eyes widen from the shock. "Just tell us what to do." He said, and Ikuto and I both looked at each other, then at them.

* * *

**heather: All right! That is for this chappie! And so our lovely story is soon coming to an end... I need some ideas for fights! I'm not good at it! Dx**

**Nagehiko: Yeah we're going to fight! -looks evilly at camera-**

**All: -gasp- What has happen to our wonderful Nagi?!**

**heather: Oh he chara changed with Temari he'll be fine. :)**

**Nagehiko: R&R! Or die... -evil laughter-**


	17. Ikuto's Real Sister!

**heather: Woot! Don't worry my little reviewers and readers, the story is all coming together...**

**Ikuto: -jumps in, lands on Nagehiko- Yeah! And I am back! -chuckles darkly-**

**Nagehiko: Wtf... Get off me you alley cat!**

**All: -.-**

**heather: Ah! You guyyyys! Stop it! You're ruining my carpet! -near tears-**

**Ikuto and Nagehiko: -stops- Damn it...**

**Amu: Woah, she tamed them!**

**Kukai: It's her tears! Don't trust them! She gets too cute!**

**All: Run for it! -run away-**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara.... enjoy.**

**Nagehiko: -comforts me- Please stop crying heather-chan...**

* * *

Chapter 17

Ikuto's Real Sister!

_Flashback_

_"We can help." We both turned to see Nagehiko, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Kukai, and Tadase all standing there, small smiled gracing their features._

_It was Nagehiko who had spoken, and he looked as though he was ready to fight, and then two small charas popped out and were next to him, one was Temari, and the other I didn't recognize. "Eh... Nagehiko, who's that?" I pointed to the skater boy type chara that I had never seen before, and Nagehiko smiled gently now. "It's what the meeting was about Amu-chan, my egg finally hatched, this is Rizumu." Rizumu smiled widely as he placed his hands behind his head. "Yo!" Was all he said, and I smiled slightly._

_They all walked forward then, and Kukai looked somewhat excited, Rima looked serious, Yaya had the same expression as Kukai, Kairi looked bored, Nagehiko had determination on his face, and Tadase only smiled slightly. Nagehiko placed a hand on both me and Ikuto's shoulders, and he smirked. Nagehiko, smirked. It made my eyes widen from the shock. "Just tell us what to do." He said, and Ikuto and I both looked at each other, then at them._

_End of Flashback (Enjoy!)_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

They all had determination on their faces, it made me smirk slightly. "Well, before we can go to Gozen, I think we should go see my sister." I saw Amu's jaw drop, they all looked shocked, but her most of all. "You... have a sister?" She asked me carefully, enunciating each word precisely. I smirked at her, revealing my teeth.

"Why, do you care?" She pouted at me then, her face turning very red. "Do you have a whole life you're never going to tell me about?" She whispered, and my face fell slightly, then I smirked playfully. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." She looked at me with an appalled look, but she also looked pained.

I grabbed her and put my arm around her shoulders as I began to walk away, and I could see the kiddy king's blushing face. I turned my head to call over my shoulder at them, "Come on kids! I'll leave you behind!" I called as I chara changed and lifted Amu bridal style, despite her struggles, and began hopping from tree to tree.

Amu began hitting my chest angrily, "Ikuto! Let go of me! I can follow you by myself!" I smirked and moved my hands out form her for half a second, making her scream. I quickly brought her back up close to my chest, closer than before. I could feel her heart beat as her chest was pressed against mine. "Not what I meant..." She whispered and she clutched my shirt tightly in her hand. She glanced at her small pink chara, and she nodded. "Hai! Chara change!" Amu jumped out of my arms and began to fly right along next to me.

I smirked at her and then I noticed the purple haired boy come next to her, along with the blond haired girl, and on my side were the others. she gave us all encouraging smiles, and then I sighed as we got closer and closer to the Easter Co.

_Sneaking To Utau's Room_

**(Amu's POV)**

We were all lined up along the walls along a hallway in the Easter building, it wasn't very inconspicuous, but at least it wasn't all of us. Kairi, Tadase, and Yaya were keeping watch outside. "Why do we have to sneak like this?" I whispered angrily, we had been doing this for about half an hour, but Ikuto was positive that this was his sister's floor, and that this was absolutely necessary.

Ikuto rolled his eyes as he finally got to a door that said in bold print, '**KEEP OUT!**' Ikuto smirked as he knocked lightly on the door, and then opened it, letting us all come in after him. There stood a blond haired girl, her hair in two pig tails, hanging all the way down to her knees. She turned her head then, and she looked angry "What are you doing he-" her voice was cold and dark, but then her eyes went to Ikuto and her whole expression changed.

Her cold eyes got wide and excited, her face lit up and she beamed at him, running over to him happily and jumping towards him. She hugged him tightly from any angle, hanging on as tightly as possible. "Oh Ikuto! It's been so long! Why haven't you called me or anything?!" Her voice was high-pitched and very cute now, leaving all of us with hanging open mouths. Only Ikuto was the one who looked calm, and a little irritated.

"Oy, Utau, get off of me." He grumbled, and pushed her off, she looked pained and shocked. "B-but! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you Ikuto!" She said, attempting to hug him again. I growled lightly, and Nagehiko put a firm grip on my shoulder. Ikuto glanced at me, and so did the girl, as if just recognizing our presence. "Eh? Why did you bring a girl here Ikuto?" She asked as she looked at Ikuto confusingly.

"She's my girlfriend. Amu, this is my sister Utau." My jaw dropped once more as Utau turned her head to glare at me. "S-She's your sister?!" I shrieked, but it was slightly muffled since Nagehiko's hand covered my mouth. Ikuto sighed and nodded at me, and Utau only glared and hugged Ikuto even tighter. He pushed her off once more, making her look at him with shock. "Listen Utau, now isn't the time for you to get upset. We need your help."

She bit her full bottom lip carefully, looking up at Ikuto as if trying to wait for him to laugh and play it off as a joke. His gaze darkened, "I'm serious Utau." He said, as if reading her mind, and she sighed loudly, her super happy character had worn off. "Okay, fine. What is you need my help for Ikuto?" She asked quietly, and it was then that I noticed two charas floating by her head. One was an angel and the other was a devil, that one smirked at me.

"We want to take down Gozen." Those six words were enough for Utau to gasp as if he had just mentioned the darkest kind of blasphemy imagined. She looked at me with wide and horrified eyes, and then she looked at the rest of our group. She opened her mouth to speak, and my phone started to ring. I quickly opened it and whispered a quick, 'Hello?'

_"Amu-chi! Hurry guards are- **What are you doing there?! Get away you kids! Get!** Get out of there Amu-chi!" _Yaya whispered, and my eyes widened as I snapped my phone shut. "We need to go."

* * *

**heather: It's all coming together! Just like I said! R&R or I'll cry!**

**All: Please R&R!**


	18. In The Claws Of Satan

**heather: Finally! Sibling Rivalry chapter 18! (Oh my god my first 18th chappie!) -dances around happily-**

**All: -sigh in relief- At least she isn't crying anymore...**

**Tadase: -walks in- What'd I miss?**

**heather: Eh? Ew, didn't you read the sign? No girly boys in here. -points towards door-**

**Tadase: What?! Doesn't that mean Nagehiko needs to leave too?**

**heather: Hells naw. He's the bomb. You on the other hand are very girly. Please leave. -smile innocently-**

**Ikuto: heather-chan doens't own us or Shugo Chara. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18

In The Claws Of Satan

_Flashback_

_"We want to take down Gozen." Those six words were enough for Utau to gasp as if he had just mentioned the darkest kind of blasphemy imagined. She looked at me with wide and horrified eyes, and then she looked at the rest of our group. She opened her mouth to speak, and my phone started to ring. I quickly opened it and whispered a quick, 'Hello?'_

_"Amu-chi! Hurry guards are- **What are you doing there?! Get away you kids! Get!** Get out of there Amu-chi!" Yaya whispered, and my eyes widened as I snapped my phone shut. "We need to go."_

_End of Flashback_

**(Amu's POV)**

"We need to go? Why?" Utau came up to me and gripped my shoulders, which caused Nagehiko to stiffen a bit. "Why do we need to go so suddenly?" She asked me, looking directly into my eyes. Her eyes were exactly like Ikuto's, but they were a very dark purple instead of blue. I blinked a few times, trying to get my thoughts back in order.

"Guards are coming. We need to leave. _Now_." I said in a serious tone, and looked at everyone carefully. Kukai began to crack his knuckles as if he were going to have fun. Rima looked calm, Ikuto and Utau both looked as though they couldn't care, but Nagehiko scared me most of all. He had chara changed with Temari, and had an evil glint in his eyes, a wicked grin on his face.

"Heheh, just let them _try_ to to get past us!" He said in his chara change voice, but it was a whisper. I sighed and rubbed my temples with my fore fingers. "We can't draw attention to ourselves guys, only if they find us." I said quietly, and Nagehiko and Kukai both sighed sadly. "Aw, I wanted to kick some Easter butt..." Kukai closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head, but then he opened one eye and looked at Utau, smirking.

"Try it kid." She hissed at him, and he held his hands in front of himself, giving up. "Come on you guys, we need to leave. Utau," I paused, and she looked at me. "Are you going to help us?" I asked hopefully, and she bit her lip, deliberating everything. Ikuto put a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him now. "Come on Utau, this has been going on since we were kids. _Too_ long, it's time to stop this."

She looked at him, and I could see the tears well up in her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away. She turned to me then, and came forward, placing both of her hands on my shoulders once more. She smiled, "I will help. This has been going on for so long. I want to be free again." She winked at me, and I smiled back at her. "Thank you, Utau." I said quietly, and she nodded.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Kukai said, looping an arm around Utau's shoulders, causing her to glare at him. Nagehiko patted my head, and then he glanced at Rima, rubbing her head as well. I looked to Ikuto, and put my arms in front of myself, moving them towards the door. "Lead the way, chief." I smirked and he rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, remember, no fighting unless it is absolutely necessary." He whispered, and opened the door.

There in front of us stood about ten, very large, guards. "Shit." Ikuto muttered, and he grabbed my wrist, I grabbed Nagehiko's, he had Rima's, she had Kukai's, and Kukai had Utau's. We all began to run, at a very fast speed, and I could practically see Kukai's smile of excitement at the speed. We heard their footsteps behind us, but we turned a corner, and the Humpty Lock and Dumpty Key began to glow. "Perfect." Ikuto and I said it together, and we smirked.

We turned to the rest, and they were grinning widely as well. They nodded, and I took a deep breath, looking over at Ran. She smiled and came to my side excitedly. "My own heart, UNLOCK!" We all shouted it at the same time, and a bright light covered us, it was blinding, but we all welcomed it in excitedly.

"Chara transformation, (Just imagine them all saying their transformations at one time :])"

We all looked at the guards, who were just staring at us angrily. "These kids have charas?!" One said, and another quickly followed with. "They're just kids! We can take them!" And they all began to run at us, making Nagehiko smirk. He had chara transformed with Temari, so he was in full kill mode. He got a scythe type of object, and he held it towards them threateningly. Rima got her bowling pins, holding them in her hands carefully, glaring at them. Kukai got ready, waiting, maybe to distract them. Ikuto let his metallic claws lengthen, and his eyes narrowed. Everyone got into a fighting stance, glaring at the guards as they ran towards us.

It was Utau who spoke first, she had chara transformed with the devil chara, and she looked gorgeous, it made me a little jealous to see her. "Nightmare Lorelei!" She called out, causing some of the guards to slam back against the wall from the impact. Ikuto took the chance and ran towards them, slashing at them, making many back away. "Juggling Party!" Rima called out, throwing her bowling pins, many of them hitting the guards in the head. "What should we do Ran?" I whispered, watching as Kukai started distracting them by riding about on his skateboard.

_'I'm not sure Amu-chan, but I feel a bad presence!'_ Now that she had said it, I could too, it sent shivers down my spine, and I watch as Nagehiko ran at the guards as well, and I sighed. I saw more guards come, and they seemed even bigger than the others were. I was about to run out and help, when a hand came over my mouth, it had a cloth on it, and a arm gripped mine as well. My eyes widened and the chara transformation wore off.

I pulled my mouth away from the hand, starting to get a little dizzy. "Ikuto!" He turned his head as the person behind me started dragging me back, Ikuto growled and started to come towards me, but a guard attacked him. "Ikuto!" This time I cried out in worry for him. "Shut up girl." I recognized the voice as Gozen's, and my eyes widened even more. "Go...zen?" I asked, and I heard a dark chuckle come from him. "Call for him, if you can. It's most likely futile though." I struggled, but my body was getting heavy and my eyelids began to droop. "Iku...to." My head dropped as I was swallowed by darkness.

_After Beating All The Guards_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I punched the wall, it hurt, but it was a raw pain, I clenched my teeth in anger. "Damn it damn it damn it!" I shouted, and Nagehiko caught my fist before it hit the wall again. "I _knew_ this would happen! This is exactly why I didn't need Amu to come." I started pacing back and forth, trying to think of something. "Ikuto," I looked up at Nagehiko, surprised that he was calling me by my first name. "Amu-chan is a lot stronger than you make her out to be. She'll be okay, I'm sure of it."

"We have no idea where she is, but at least I know who did it." I growled, and they looked at me expectantly. "I do too." Utau said quietly, and she closed her eyes sadly. "Who?" Kukai asked, and Utau and I both spoke at the same time. "Gozen, our step father." Their eyes widened, and they all looked at us, then at each other.

_Somewhere Else In Easter_

**(Amu's POV)**

I slowly opened my eyes, and blinked at my surroundings, I was in a small room, in a chair, tied to it, a bit too tightly. I had a piece of duct tape across my mouth, and just, couldn't move a muscle. There was a small table in front of me, with a video camera on it. A chair was behind the table, and behind the chair was a door. There was a red light on the camera, and I squinted, it said REC, record. The door then began to making a protestant creaking sound as it slowly opened, revealing Gozen.

I narrowed my eyes into a glare at him, and he chuckled. "My my, how rude of my dear little step-daughter." He said in his acid like tone, and it gave me goosebumps. He closed the door behind him, and then he came forward, ripping the tape off. I let out a small yelp at the pain, and he took my jaw in his hand, making me look at the camera. "Make sure you smile pretty, Ikuto will see this." He said in a disgustingly pleased tone.

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of him showing this to Ikuto. Ikuto, seeing it and his anger boiling up inside of him, coming on an angry rampage just to find out if I'm still alive. Gozen released me and he went and opened the door, and he smirked at me. "I'll be back in a few minutes, any personal messages you better say now." As soon as the door was closed I leaned forward as far as I could, which wasn't very far. "Ikuto! Don't listen to him! I will be fine, no matter what he says! Don't just come storming in here okay? Nagehiko, stop him." I said in a very cold tone, knowing that as he would watch it, he would start to leave.

I looked around the room frantically, and then I realized something, Ran, Miki, and Suu weren't there. I sighed and looked at the camera again. "They have the girls, I don't exactly have a way to get out, but I know we will think of something. I'm just in a small room, a table, two chairs, a door, no windows." I heard the door creak a bit, and I bit my lip. "Please don't do anything reckless you guys." I said quietly before Gozen came back inside, bringing a machine in with him. He brought it over to me and began attaching many things to me, at my temples and one on my chest.(What're they called?) He smirked at the camera then.

"Don't worry Ikuto, I'll take good care of her, once I erase her memory of you, it'll be fine." He started stroking my hair, and I snapped at his hand. He glared at me and then turned a switch on the machine, it lit up, and the spots where he put things on me, started to burn. They burnt but somehow I felt like I was being engulfed in ice. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I could use her powers greatly." Gozen said to the camera, and I winced. My eyes were glassy, and my expression blank. "Ikuto..." I said quietly, I could feel my memories fading from me, and tears began to fall down my face. Gozen growled and turned up the machine, causing more memories to leave faster, more tears.

"IKUTO!" I shrieked, and then I could feel myself slowly slip from reality, the memories of when we met, leaving me, and then memories of my mother, my father, Ami, my friends, gone. My face went perfectly blank, my eyes had no life, and I simply sat there. Gozen slowly turned off the machine, and he snapped his fingers in front of my face, no reaction. I didn't even blink at this. He gripped my chin in his hand and he looked at me carefully. "Does the name Tsukiyomi Ikuto mean anything to you?"

I looked up at him carefully, blinking once as I slowly felt my consciousness slip from me little by little. "Who...?" Was all I could say before I let my head drop and my eyes flutter closed, faintly hearing the sound of a button being pushed on a camera.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I growled as we walked out of the Easter building, and everyone looked mad, sad, and just pained. Even Utau looked a bit sad, but mostly it was anger. Suddenly a man dressed in all black jumped in front of us, as we all got into a fighting stance, and he held up at hand, trying to surrender. He reached into his jacket and brought out a black tape, he set it on the ground and slid it towards me, and I caught it with my foot as he was gone in the blink of an eye.

I looked down and slowly picked it up, looking at the tape carefully, and then my eyes widened as I saw that on the side was a piece of paper, and it said 'Hinamori Amu' on it. "What is it Ikuto?" I heard the small girl say, and they all crowded around me, gasping as they saw the tape. "Amu-chan..." Nagehiko whispered, and we heard some loud footsteps. There came running was Kairi, Yaya, and Tadase. "You guys! Are you alrigh- Eh?" Yaya looked around, and then she frowned. "Where's Amu-chi?"

I lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes. "They got her. But we'll get her back." Nagehiko said calmly, and I heard the newest members gasp. "I see you got Utau-san to agree." Tadase said grimly, and Utau nodded. "Anyways, we just got this." I held up the tape so they could see, and they got angry as well. "Come on, I have a tape player, we can go to my house." Nagehiko said calmly, and we all nodded as we began to walk off into the night.

* * *

**heather: Z(ombies)OMG! I can't believe it! So long! So intense! Ahhhh! -runs around in circles-**

**Amu: What the hell is wrong with you?!**

**All: Read the chapter!**

**heather: EVERYONE STOP YELLING MY GOD!**

**Amu: -reads chapter-**

**Ikuto and Nagi: -walk in- What's up?**

**All: -stare at confusingly-**

**Ikuto and Nagi: W-what?**

**All: Why are you all buddy-buddy?**

**Nagehiko: -smirks- Because, we have a deal. -glares at Ikuto-**

**Ikuto: Yeah yeah, go ahead.**

**Nagehiko: -smiles innocently- Please R&R everyone! We'll see you next time on 'Sibling Rivalry'!**


	19. It Can’t Really Be True, Can It?

**heather: Woot! Chapter 19! I am in AZ now by the way, it's so hot. X_X**

**Ikuto: Oh, you poor baby.**

**heather: Shut it Ikuto. This will be an awesome chapter, but I could easily ruin it for you. -narrows eyes-**

**Ikuto: Tch, women. -walks away-**

**Nagehiko: It's okay heather-chan, don't feel bad. -smiles-**

**Ikuto: -suddenly returns- heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19

It Can't Really Be True, Can It?

_Flashback_

_I lowered my head, letting my bangs cover my eyes. "They got her. But we'll get her back." Nagehiko said calmly, and I heard the newest members gasp. "I see you got Utau-san to agree." Tadase said grimly, and Utau nodded. "Anyways, we just got this." I held up the tape so they could see, and they got angry as well. "Come on, I have a tape player, we can go to my house." Nagehiko said calmly, and we all nodded as we began to walk off into the night._

_End of Flashback_

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I slowly trudged my way into Nagehiko's house, and closed the door. I had been the last one to come inside, since I had walked the slowest. Nagehiko smiled somewhat reassuringly as he quickly reached forward and took the tape out of my hands. "Quick, let's watch this and figure out what it is." He said as we all made our way to his large living room.

He slowly pushed it in, and pressed the play button, and for a moment the screen went blank. Then on the large TV, Amu appeared. She was tied against a chair, it looked painful, and made me gasp. Her head was faced down, and her breathing was very slow, she was unconscious. Her body jerked slightly, and her head slowly raised, only to show her red eyes and taped mouth.

Suddenly, her eyes widened and darted around the room in a panic, and I saw her confusion and pain that was there, as did Nagehiko, since he had frozen as well. A door, which wasn't visible in the view, opened, and then closed. Followed with were footsteps, loud and slow. In front of the screen, blocking Amu, appeared someone I knew far too well. "Gozen." I whispered, and they all glanced at me for only a second, listening to a ripping sound, followed by a small yelp.

They quickly shifted their eyes back to the screen to see Amu's face in pain from Gozen ripping off the duct tape that kept her mouth shut. He gripped Amu's jaw, making me growl, and he said in a quiet voice. "Make sure you smile pretty, Ikuto will see this." He said to her, and I clearly saw the horror that flashed over her features. He released her and turned, walking out. "I'll be back in a few minutes, any personal messages you better say now." He said as the door closed, making Amu turn to the camera immediately.

"Ikuto! Don't listen to him! I will be fine, no matter what he says! Don't just come storming in here okay?" I stood, about ready to leave, when her voice stopped me. "Nagehiko, stop him." I froze, and then turned to look at Amu's angry and stubborn expression. She glanced around the room she was in, maybe trying to describe it for us. "They have the girls, I don't exactly have a way to get out, but I know we will think of something. I'm just in a small room, a table, two chairs, a door, no windows." The door slowly opened again, and she bit her lip as the same footsteps sounded again.

"Please don't do anything reckless you guys." She whispered as Gozen once more stepped into view, beginning to attach things to Amu, like in a hospital. When he was finished, he turned and smirked at us, making us all glare at the television. I still hadn't sat down, I was too tense. "Don't worry Ikuto, I'll take good care of her, once I erase her memory of you, it'll be fine." He said to me, and my whole face paled.

He reached out to her and began stroking her hair, and her face took on annoyance and terror as she took a bite at him, it made me smirk unwillingly. He glared at her and quickly flipped the small switch on a machine he had brought in with him, Amu's back arched slightly, and her eyes widened. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this, it's because I could use her powers greatly." Gozen said, looking at the camera happily.

Amu's face fell, the light disappearing from her eyes, yet I could see her struggle. "Ikuto…" She murmured quietly, her eyes widened a little, and she struggled with my name, tears formed and fell down her cheeks in wide streams. Gozen growled, and turned up his machine eagerly, making a protesting hum sound come from it. Her eyes widened even wider, and then they shut together tightly as she shrieked, "IKUTO!" It was a blood-curdling scream, making us all jump. Her face went blank, and her head drooped slightly.

Gozen snapped his fingers in her face, she didn't respond, so he grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes, and she stared at him blankly. "Does the name Tsukiyomi Ikuto mean anything to you?" He asked intensely, and my gaze stiffened, I leaned forward with interest now. She blinked once, still confused. "Who…?" Was all she said until her head fell forward with her eyes closed, and then the screen was blank again.

Everyone slowly looked back at me, me jaw was tightly clenched, my eyes tight with anger. "Ikuto, what should we do." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, it came from Nagehiko. I closed my eyes tiredly, and breathed slowly out my nose. "I'm not sure. We need to find Amu. Now. Let's go back to Easter." I turned and began walking, not caring if they followed or not. But, I did hear footsteps, many of them as well, they all folloed either behind or beside me.

**(Amu's POV)**

I woke up on something comfortable, I looked down and noted that it was a couch. I looked around to see light brown eyes meet mine, their were a woman's, and she smiled brightly at me. "Ah! Gozen-sama! She is awake!" The woman called excitedly, making me wince and hold my head, the name Gozen was familiar, but how I was here was very hazy. It made my head hurt to try and remember, no memories would come to my mind except Easter, the Embryo, Shugo Charas, and Gozen. All of the memories that made sense anyway.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Gozen walked in, he smiled at me wickedly, and when he got no response he frowned. "How sad, I thought that this time you would be ecstatic to see me." He said and sighed, rolling his eyes. "Anyway Amu, I need you to stop lying around and start working." I watched him carefully, not really paying attention, but not missing any of his words.

"Did you-" "Yes I heard you." I sighed as I stood up and ruffled my hair slightly, blinking a few times to get the sleep out of my eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked down at me carefully, looking as though he was trying not to slap me. "Tch, you're acting exactly like Ikuto." He muttered, and my closed eyes popped wide open. Ikuto, that name was so familiar that it made my head hurt, and then, flashes of blue, blue hair, and eyes. A man's chest, him kissing me severely, slowly un-buttoning my shirt, I had _liked _it. The strange vision stopped then, leaving me with an even bigger headache than before.

My breathing had gotten a little bit shallower, and my heartbeat had increased considerably. Gozen narrowed his eyes skeptically at me, and he looked at me as though I were hiding something. "What is it Amu? You look as though you've seen a ghost, you're so pale." He criticized me, and I bit my lip for a moment. "No, everything is fine Gozen-sama." I said quietly, and he smirked. "Good, now why don't you go take your charas and look for some X-eggs?" He turned with his hands behind his back, walking away slowly.

"But you have them." I said without thinking, and it made Gozen stop cold. He turned to look at me coldly, but I held my own. "What did you say?" He asked in an acid tone, making me cower down a little. "Nothing really." I said as I closed my eyes and started walking, past him, and out the door. It was then that I saw Ran, Miki, and Suu. They flew to me happily, "Amu-chan!" They chorused, and I just smiled slightly at seeing them so energetic.

"Let's go then girls." I said, and they all tilted their heads to the side. "Where do we need to go for Gozen now? We wanted to play." Ran said quietly, and they all sulked, lowering their shoulders sadly. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, That's_ right, Gozen always asks us to search for the Embryo…_ "What doesn't he want us to do? Come on, let's just get it over with." I said quietly, as I began walking down the long and wide hallway, to the elevator. When I got there, I held my finger in front of the button, getting ready to push it…

**(Ikuto's POV)**

We carefully entered Easter's building again for the night, it was about one in the morning, but every single light was on, as usual. We quickly made our way to the elevator, and Nagehiko stopped us. "I think that Ikuto should go alone, we should stay here in case any guards come along, plus, he's probably the only one who can save Amu-chan." He added the last part quietly, and looked down. I could see how much this pained him, Amu loving me in the way he wished she loved him. He looked up and smiled at me, he still loved her, like a friend still.

He came behind me and pushed me forward, into the open elevator, and then it suddenly closed. "Good luck." They all whispered, and I sighed, leaning back and folding my arms over my chest, leaning my head down and closing my eyes. I felt the floor beneath me slowly rise up, and I felt incredibly tired for some reason. "I don't even know what floor this will go to, who it will open up to…" I muttered, and Yoru looked at me like I was stupid. "Well, at least you work here nya! Maybe no one will really bother you!" He said excitedly, as always, I sighed, not opening my eyes.

Then, the elevator came to a halt, and the doors opened. I heard a small gasp, and looked up. In front of me stood Amu, her eyes wide, her face slightly flushed and her mouth open slightly as she stared at me with wonder.

**(Amu's POV)**

The elevator doors opened, and a man was there, I couldn't see his face, but his blue hair and eyes made it clear that he was the one I had saw. I gasped at the sight, and he slowly lifted his head to see the source of the noise, and blue eyes were very alluring, most likely able to make anyone flustered just by looking at them. My eyes widened with alarm, not knowing what to do in company of him, and then, more flashes. Him, pinning me against a wall, smirking, telling me something about fate that meant gibberish to me now. Him, kissing me on a bed, having pinned me down despite my efforts. Glaring at me in a cold way, saying hurtful words hat made me cry and run away like a child.

I held my head in my hand as all these random bits flashed through my mind, like watching something in fast forward, you catch it, but don't quite understand it. I squeezed my eyes shut, and fell to my knees, the floor was hard and cold, but I didn't hair, I placed my fingers where my temples were, rubbing them desperately. "Go away go away…" I muttered pathetically, and then I heard footsteps and some hands, one on my back, one uner my chin, forcing me to look up.

"Go away? Who?" I opened my eyes to see his blue ones once more, and they terrified me, how intense and deep they were, it made me fall backwards and crawl backwards a few times, until he caught my thin wrist in his hand. More flashes, him grabbing my pained wrist and holding it up to his face as he examined the bruises with a cold stare. "Ugh." I said quietly, it was more like a pathetic plea then anything, and I jerked away from him, standing up shakily, holding my head with one hand, the other on the wall for support.

"Y-you. Go away, leave me alone." I said to him, pointing a shaky finger at his tall figure as he slowly stood, narrowing his eyes and walking forward, making me cower back to the wall as far as possible. "Aw, don't you remember me, Amu?" He asked, smirking, yet his eyes were still pained, somewhat angry too. I held my throbbing head, closing my eyes and leaning away from him. "No, no… go away. I don't know who you are!" I shouted as I opened my eyes and turned away from him, and the elevator, and began to run.

I heard footsteps, and turned to see him coming after me. More flashes, me running away from a large crowd, him chasing me, kissing me, making me feel better. I winced and held my head again, my pace slackening a bit. "Amu-chan!" Ran called, and I looked at her, she pointed at an open window, and I nodded. "Chara change!" We called at the same time, and I turned, running for the window as we both called out, "Hop! Step! Jump!"

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I sighed as I watched her leave, going at such a fast rate, there was no way I could catch her. "Ikuto? What should we do nya?" Yoru asked me worriedly, I could tell he liked Amu, let alone her chara Miki. "Try again when it's light out I guess, I can't even see her now…" I sighed as I walked back to the elevator, walking in, and pushed the first floor button.

* * *

**heather: Woot woot woot! It is ALL coming together! -laughs wickedly-**

**All: -walk in- We wanna watch today's episode!**

**heather: Then go ahead I won't stop you! -throws remote at them-**

**All: -watch-**

**Nagehiko: Well, while they are all occupied, please R&R everyone!**

**All: -gasp- NO! Amu-chan, no!**


	20. Even The Best Of Us Fall

**Heather: Chapter 20! Yaaay!**

**All: Yay!**

**Heather: okay now shut up so that I can write. **

**Ikuto: Well, you seem to be your same rude self today.**

**Heather: Why thank you I thought so. Oh by the way, this is the last chapter-**

**All: -gasp- NO!**

**Heather: Lemme finish! It's the last chapter of this 1st story, I'm writing a sequel. Oh and this may be short… Give me ideas for names! XD**

**Ikuto: Anyway, heather-chan doesn't own us or Shugo Chara, enjoy!**

* * *

_In italics, when someone is dreaming, or thinking. You'll figure it out._

Chapter 20

Even The Best Of Us Fall

**(Amu's POV)**

"That's good Ran, stop the chara change here." I slowly lowered to the ground, feeling a heavy weight set in my stomach. I looked around, we had landed in an amusement park, and it was dead quiet. It was sort of eerie as I looked around the deserted place, and my eyes landed on the tea cup ride. My eyes widened as many random sentences ran through my head, they were repeating themselves a lot.

_"Now, that's not very nice, little girls shouldn't use such colorful language... Now, now Amu-chan, is that any way to talk to your onii-chan? Yeah, I work for Easter, my step-dad is the owner. Fine, I won't. Starting... now." _

These words kept repeating themselves over and over in my head, it made me wince and cover my ears with my hands as tight as I could. "Shut up, shut up…" I muttered, and my charas looked at me worriedly. "Amu-chan! What is it?!" They asked me worriedly, but I could hardly hear them.

A part of me understood the question, yet I couldn't answer them. I could feel quite clearly as the tears stung my eyes, falling down my cheeks in small streams. _'Why? Why do I hear and see him so much?'_ "Amu?" I heard it again, I'm hallucinating so much, why? I opened my eyes slightly to see a figure running towards me as I fell to my knees, and then face first to the cement.

**(Ikuto's POV)**

I ran to Amu, surprised that she would be here in the amusement park even after she lost her memories. Ran turned to look at me. "Ah! It's that weird cat boy!" She squeaked, and my eyes narrowed. I kept going kneeling down to see Amu better, I sighed as I looked at her carefully, tears running down her cheeks, falling onto the cement that her cheek rested on.

I reached forward, placing a hand on her shoulder, and she slowly opened her eyes to look at me. Her eyes looked dazed and confused as she stared at me carefully. "It's you… the man who invades my thoughts…" She trailed off, and I felt myself grimace slightly. Then I heard a small sniffle come from her, and I looked to see her tears flowing more so than before. "Why..? Why do I feel like I know you… but I don't!" She sat up now, holding her hands in front of her for support.

" I don't know you at all! But… why…" She trailed off again, holding her head in her hand as she winced, like she touched a tender area of pain. "And…" She looked back at me now. "You know my name. How? Why? Who are you?"

I felt my face remain indifferent as I stared at her, making her cheeks turn a little red. I smirked as I watched this happen, causing her to turn even more red. "My name… is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. I work for Easter too, _Amu_." I couldn't tell her everything, yet. Maybe I'll get her to fall for my charms, again.

A short flicker of recognition appeared on her face then, and she nodded once. It was a quick bob of her head, a bit too fast to be like she understood. "Easter… I've never seen you there before though…"

I chuckled as I listened to her talk as though she'd been there longer than a day. She tilted her head to the side out of confusion, and then she winced, bringing her hand back to her head. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Headache?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated, and then she looked away before answering. "Yeah, a bad headache." She muttered, and my eyes narrowed, I could tell see was lying to me. "Well _Amu_, I'm going to take off. Pleasure speaking with you, see ya."

I stood and winked at her, before turning and getting ready to leave. "Wait…" I turned to look at her far off expression, like she was seeing something that I couldn't. Then she looked up at me just as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward.

I immediately ran to her and lifted her up, swatting away her charas angrily. "Stop it! What are you going to do with Amu-chan?!" They shouted at me, and I rolled my eyes as I lifted Amu into my arms easily, carrying her bridal-style. "I'm taking her to my apartment, it's the only safe place anyway." I muttered, and they kept up their rants for a while, but eventually they quieted down and followed me.

I stared down at Amu, she seemed so small and fragile in my arms, I couldn't help but sigh and hold her closer. "Amu… I promise to get your memories back." I whispered quietly as she clenched onto my shirt with her hand, her head falling closer to my chest.

* * *

**Heather: Aight! Like I said give me some names!**

**Nagehiko: Please R&R! And look forward to the next story!**

**Heather: I love you all very much! I hope you enjoyed this first part! **


End file.
